Smoke and Mirrors
by Divinia Serit
Summary: “It’s classified,” Minelli responded as he stalked back towards his office. He was really beginning to hate that word. SEQUEL to Through the Looking Glass. Pairings: Jane/Lisbon, Rigsby/VanPelt, Jack/Sam, Div/Cayt NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the long awaited sequel to Through the Looking Glass, a Mentalist/Stargate SG1 crossover I completed this summer. This one will most likely be centered around Lisbon/Jane and Div/Cayt although it will be a team fic with the original SG1 team. I'm staying with the same timeline I created in that story, and this one starts six months after the end of Looking Glass. That being said, it's AU. There shouldn't be any spoilers for SG1 passed Season 6 and only Season 1 spoilers for The Mentalist.**

**I think I'm finally ready to start this one, although I probably shouldn't since I haven't edited Looking Glass, yet. My goal is to re-edit all my stories in December during Christmas break. Editing reminds me too much of school, and I'm bogged down in too many papers to attempt it now! That being said, this story will probably be updated slowly, but most likely at least once a week (hopefully more). I don't have it completely planned out yet, so forgive me if I take more time. I have the basic idea, and I'm really excited!**

**It took me forever to think of a fitting title (Tromana can testify to this. Yay twin!) And I grappled with using something else from Lewis Carroll. There will be several references to his work, because I like how it relates to both words and it's similarities with aspects of both shows. This title is from the magician's term used for clever deceptions which is extremely relevant to the secrets of all involved.**

**I'll be posting this as a Mentalist fic for the first few chapters before moving it to the crossover section. Stories tend to get lost over there!**

**Pairings include: Jello(Jane/Lisbon), Jack/Sam, Rigsby/VanPelt, and Div/Cayt**

**This story's dedicated to all my faithful readers and reviewers from Looking Glass, and especially Celina, Innoxia23, and Tromana. Thank you all once again!**

**Disclaimer: I neither own The Mentalist nor Stargate:SG1. I just enjoy playing in their sandboxes. I do own the vampires and any original world or character you do not recognize.**

*****READ THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS BEFORE ATTEMPTING THIS FIC UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THOROUGHLY CONFUSED!*****

* * *

_Smoke and Mirrors_

_By: Divinia Serit_

Chapter One

Teresa Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose while a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Nibbling on her lower lip, she rolled the cool metal of the ballpoint pen between her fingers as she blankly stared across her office. Back and forth. Back and forth. She wasn't sure what exactly was nagging at her mind, refusing to let go. In fact, for once her life was going perfectly and she really had nothing to complain about. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was getting complacent.

To be honest, she was bored. Six months had passes since their whirlwind adventures in wonderland, as Jane so aptly called it. It was still classified information after all. Might as well make it sound like they had spent a week in a drug induced stupor considering any mentions had to be disguised with code words. Luckily, she had been able to renew her friendship with Sam. The two women tried to call each other at least once a week, and Lisbon found that she was really enjoying getting the chance to learn more about her childhood friend. It was nice to have someone outside of the CBI to talk to.

Her favorite days were those when she received a message from Divinia. The vampiress tried to leave a message every other week with the castle to be sent back to Jane and Lisbon. Of course, with the fact that time passed twice as fast on the other planet, it was more like monthly messages from the vampiress. Someone, most likely Colonel Jack O'Neill, had the idea to rewrite the messages on postcards featuring pictures of constellations. It had turned into a big inside joke amongst her team-postcards from Outer Space.

Flipping through the messages that she kept on her desk, she paused. It had been over a month since she had last heard from the vampiress and a wave of uneasiness swept through her body. She debated whether she should e-mail Sam about her concern, when her door opened and a familiar head of blond curls peered into her office. Her lips quirked into a faint smile when she caught his sheepish expression. She schooled her expression back into a more slightly annoyed look.

"What did you do now?" she asked as she turned back to her computer. She heard Jane close the door with a huff and slide into her office.

"Who says I did anything?" he responded with a teasing tone. She knew if she turned around, she'd catch a glimpse of his trademark smirk. She ignored him and listened to the clicking of the keyboard as she started a new message.

Typing in silence, she lost herself in thought. Since their return, Jane had been more easily manageable. He still went off on his half-cracked ideas, but he was more likely to run them by her or actually have a back up plan. He was opening up to her more, and their relationship was flourishing. The team turned a blind eye, although Rigsby and Cho would often exchange a sly grin at the expense of the blond man. Once Minelli had noticed the lack of disciplinary charges and lawsuits, he ordered Lisbon to keep doing whatever she was doing to rein in her consultant.

She hadn't exactly been entirely truthful with her boss about the nature of their relationship. And hey, he had practically endorsed it himself with his order. She smirked at the thought, and wondered what would happen if they just happened to show up at the office suddenly married. She just hoped that the track record over the last few months would supplement the case that they could work together even with their personal feelings. She had a feeling Minelli wasn't blind, and as long as all major catastrophes were averted he would probably ignore the shift in the team dynamic.

She managed to avoid jumping when she felt a cool stream of air on the back of her neck. Jane positively gloated whenever he was able to catch her off guard, and as a result she had become much more aware of her surroundings. She felt her pulse rise as his lips brushed across her ear, and she stilled her body's reaction to him. To anyone else it would look like he was reading over her shoulder, but she knew he was determined to make her lose control and she refused to let that happen. Jane chuckled softly and moved away. She could hear the rustle of his clothing as he sank onto the small loveseat she kept in her office and she wondered what he was playing at.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a firm knock at her door. Turning slightly, she could see the outline of Kimball Cho complete with file in hand outside the door. Calling for him to enter, she minimized her computer screen and gave him her full attention. Cho's eyes flickered from her to Jane before returning once more to the manila file in his hand. With a grimace, he handed it over.

"That bad?" she asked with a quizzical expression. Cho stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against her desk. Her pursed his lips as if rethinking what he was about to say. Lisbon waited for his answer. She trusted his opinion and he always provided a good first insight to a new case.

"It could get messy," he finally answered as she flipped open the file. Perusing the contents, both men observed her forehead crinkle in annoyance. Jane made a mental note to restock the chocolate.

"Messy as in 'blow up in our faces' messy?" Jane called from the couch. Cho smirked.

"Yup," he replied as he continued to watch his boss.

"My favorite kind," Lisbon sarcastically muttered under her breath as she pressed a hand to her forehead. With a resigned sigh, her gaze flickered back to the man in front of her.

"Get Rigsby and Van Pelt," she stated with authority. "Jane and I will meet you at the scene."

"Sure thing, boss," he replied as he exited her office. Lisbon took a moment to gather her thoughts before collecting her things. Jane was already waiting at the door. His hand lightly brushed against hers as she pulled the door closed with a thud.

A few hours later, Lisbon was finding it rather hard to keep her temper in check. She was tired of being flirted with and if the smarmy lawyer couldn't keep his hands to himself, she wasn't liable to react in the best possible manner. Her finger twitched towards her gun. She could see the complaint charge already. Grinding her teeth, she sighed in relief when her phone rang and gave her an excuse to walk away.

"Lisbon… M'kay. We're on our way back. Thanks, boss." She closed her phone and Van Pelt shot her a look of relief. "We're out of here," she called and signaled for her team to load up, leaving the lawyer spluttering behind her. Climbing into the driver's seat, she took a moment to breath, while Jane wordlessly handed her two painkillers. Dry swallowing them, she murmured her thanks as she put the car in drive.

The other agents were spilling out of the SUV when Lisbon pulled into her parking space. She strode towards the door with her team closely behind her. The group watched her closely wondering why they had been ordered back- not that anyone was complaining. She just shrugged at their questioning looks, and pushed through the double doors. Minelli hadn't mentioned a thing, only that they were needed urgently back at the office.

Walking into the center room on the first floor, they were greeted with stares from the other agents. One glare from Lisbon sent them all scurrying about their business. Jane debated why the other agents were acting oddly and quickly wracked his brain to determine if he was the cause. He didn't think he had done anything recently, but one never knew. Minelli's door burst open and Jane felt himself beam at the man who exited.

"Colonel O'Neill," Lisbon exclaimed with genuine happiness. The stares were back, but this time the team paid no heed as a tall blond woman followed closely behind the Colonel. "Sam!" she added as she held out her hand. Jack grinned back.

"Agent Lisbon, Jane," he replied as he shook the brunette's hand. The rest of the team stood back, not as comfortable as Lisbon and Jane were with the two Air Force officers. The rest of the office looked on with a mixture of awe and confusion at Lisbon and her team's level of comfort with the military duo. Lisbon was not known for playing nice with others, and what else could the military presence mean?

Virgil Minelli strode out of his office at that moment with a dark look aimed at Colonel O'Neill. He was not pleased with the sudden turn of events. The last time he had heard from Cheyenne Mountain, his best team had disappeared for a week and the only thing they said upon their return was 'classified'. Oh, he knew the importance of that word, but he wasn't thrilled with the fact that he now had a team under him with a higher security clearance than he had ever seen. It didn't add up and it nagged at him.

Turning to the senior agent, he was a bit surprised at her attitude. He didn't know what had transpired when the Serious Crimes Unit was in Colorado, but apparently they had left on a positive note. The group was practically beaming like they were long lost friends. He paused and tried to clear his head, uncertain of the orders he was about to announce. Who knew how long they were going to be gone this time. Once again, the only word he had heard was 'classified'.

"Lisbon-the Air Force wants your team once again. Hand your current case over to Major Crimes," Minelli ordered with a sigh. "You leave immediately."

"Yes, sir," she replied and nodded for Cho to pass Agent Barnes the file. Barnes didn't look to thrilled with the new assignment as Cho handed him the file.

"Have fun," the Asian man whispered as Barnes grimaced. Some teams had all the luck, he thought as he rifled through the case papers. This one was not going to be fun. Watching Lisbon's team walk away with the Air Force officers, he turned to the director.

"What was that all about?" Barnes asked with a baffled look.

"It's classified," Minelli responded as he stalked back towards his office. He was really beginning to hate that word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I really thought I would have had more time to write in the past week. It was kind of funny though. I haven't had plans for like three weeks, and all of a sudden everything happened this week and weekend. I'm so tired! This chapter unfortunately isn't two exciting because they have to continue their journey to Colorado. I'm really trying to take a little more time with this story, so we'll have some 'filler' chapters, but it does help explain the situation on why they're going back. I will be moving this into the crossover section when I post the next chapter, so add it to story alerts or whatever you wish so it'll be easier to find!**

**Oh-Beale is a real Air Force Base near Marysville, California. I needed the name of somewhere our agents could complete some training!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Caterina Carmela who is probably just excited about this story as I am! Thank you for all your reviews and wonderful comments. I really appreciate them! Thanks to TROMANA, CATERINA CARMELA, SHOPPING-LUVA91, ELODIE WOLFE, WILDDAISIES10, NELLIETHEITALIAN, JELLOFANATIC123, and HAZMATT. Thank you all sooooo much for taking the time to read and review!**

Chapter Two

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, Teresa Lisbon blindly followed the two Air Force officers outside. She exhaled deeply and almost smiled at the twinge of excitement that coursed through her body. The adrenaline of an upcoming adventure left her bright eyed and alert, and she knew her team felt similar. Trading a sideways glance with Jane, she allowed a brief smile to flicker across her face. He returned it immediately, and she knew the twinkle of their eyes would give them away. They were going back.

She felt the momentary happiness abate when she realized they must have been called in for a reason. Her body stiffened and she could feel Jane shift his attention back towards her. She cut him off with a slight shake of her head while her thought drifted to the unknown correspondence status of the vampires. She was determined to not let the negative thoughts overwhelm her until her team was properly briefed. There had to be an explanation for this. Squinting in the sunlight, she wished she had remembered to grab her sunglasses off her desk.

Colonel Jack O'Neill smirked as he lead the way out of the CBI. He was honestly looking forward to working with Lisbon's team again even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. His grin faded. He was not looking forward to briefing them on the situation, especially when he had such little information. It had taken a long talk to get them approved to come back, but there wasn't much the General could do when Jane and Lisbon were requested by name. Besides, he always did enjoy shaking things up.

His eyes scanned the area before stopping in front of the large rental van. They all piled in in silence as the doors locked with a click. There were still a few lingering agents who watched Lisbon's team with interest and Jack wondered what kind of rumors whisking the brunette agent's team away would cause. Once they pulled onto the highway, the group released a collective sigh of relief. A few casual conversations started and the group resembled children traveling on a school field trip rather than Earth's leading defense team.

"So what's the plan?" Lisbon asked once pleasantries had been exchanged now that they were in a more secure location. Jack and Sam exchanged a quick look that did not go unnoticed by the CBI agents.

"As you know, we have stayed in monthly contact with the Dreamer world. Under Elina's rule, they have been reorganizing different political structures and have been reworking alliances with other races on the planet. The vampires are being especially difficult and the Dreamer's are slightly wary of involving themselves further in vampiric society after the mess with Divinia and Cayt." Sam paused for a minute and allowed the others to process the information.

"According to Elina, there's been a reemergence of vampire slave camps. It's worse than she can ever remember. Divinia and Cayt have been gathering information and trying to interfere with some of the captures, but in the last month word got out about who she really is and the prices on both her and Cayt's heads are astronomical."

"We haven't heard from them in over a month," Lisbon broke in. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Neither has Elina or anyone at the castle," Sam replied grimly. "The Dreamers are considering the possibility that it might be political. Divinia was pretty outspoken about current vampire law and very few people knew her true identity. That being said, Elina wants to bring in a third party who may just happen to stumble upon the camps and hopefully Divinia and Cayt to avoid backlash against the Dreamers that may potentially severe the alliance."

"So we're looking at this as a rescue mission?" Cho asked from the back of the van. He didn't know the entire story of their last trip to Cheyenne Mountain, but he had seen the changes in both Jane and Lisbon upon their return. They were both attached to the people they had met, especially the two vampires. He watched critically as Colonel O'Neill glanced into the rearview mirror to stare back at him before inclining his head towards Lisbon. She knew immediately what he was going to ask.

"We've all completed some extra training at Beale," she said. "They were a little confused about why CBI agents needed basic hand to hand combat and military weapons training, but they didn't question the request from General Hammond. They're as ready as they can be without have gone off-world themselves," Lisbon stated as she surveyed her team. The others bristled with excitement at the possibility of being included this time.

"I'll have to clear it with Hammond, but I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get," Jack replied. Sam nodded her approval as they pulled into a small airport. Descending into silence once more, tensions rose as the small aircraft took off and climbed to Colorado. Midway through the flight, Sam shifted back to sit with her childhood friend.

"What? No in flight peanuts or movie?" Jane lightly joked when he saw the astrophysicist. She smiled as the woman beside him rolled her eyes. Sam wasn't surprised to find the two sitting together and she bit her lip to keep a grin from forming as she slid into the empty seat next to Lisbon.

"How are you two taking this?" she asked as she studied their reactions with a critical eye. "Tess?" she prompted again when her friend failed to answer. The brunette seemed to be lost in thought as she absentmindedly stared out of the window. Sam could see the visible tension present in her body-the stiffness of her shoulders gave it all away.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried," Lisbon responded after a moment. Sam saw Jane's hand lightly brush against the senior agent's thigh. The blond consultant had been considerably less vocal since their arrival and Sam knew he was just as worried. He had forged a close relationship with the vampiress and she hoped this would all be a big misunderstanding and they could have a happy reunion on the planet. Nothing was ever that simple.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this, but I'm also excited to see them again. I honestly thought we wouldn't be going off-world any time soon," Lisbon added as her eyes snapped to Sam's. The blond woman nodded before placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. Glancing two rows back, she watched the other three agents with a small smile. They were comfortably involved in a lively discussion, but every few minutes would glance towards their boss. They were a good group, she thought as she returned to her seat near her CO.

"How are our passengers?" he asked as he turned his head to look at his 2IC. He watched as Carter pursed her lips before making a nonverbal response in the back of her throat. He chuckled softly at the woman's brief display of irritation.

"Hopefully, it won't be as bad as we think," she finally answered as she sank into her seat. They exchanged another look before she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the head rest. They still had an hour left before they'd reach the mountain.

In the back of the plane, Rigsby practically had his face plastered to the window and Van Pelt couldn't help but grin at the boyish expression on the agent's face. She had always loved flying-it gave her such a unique perspective on the world they were trying to protect. Her stomach clenched at the thought of going off-world- not that she could tell anyone how exciting it would be to be on an alien planet. After hearing a few stories from her boss and Jane, she was really looking forward to meeting the people who had such an impact on them both.

Cho seemingly ignored them both as he flipped through a magazine he had found in a nearby pocket. He loved the fact that people would let their guard down when they thought he was reading and he enjoyed surreptitiously watching the antics of his two friends. Occasionally, his eyes would slid up to where Jane and Lisbon were involved in what appeared to be a serious conversation. He caught the light touches they each allowed themselves in a public location and he smiled. Those two deserved some happiness. He only hoped the news from the other world wouldn't be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'all should be so proud of me! Look how quickly I updated, and I even wrote a psychology paper today too. I feel so productive. Okay, remember that time passes twice as fast on the Dreamer planet than it does on Earth. 1 week on Earth equals 2 weeks for Divinia and Cayt (and Elina). I really enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!**

**On a random note- I'd like to recommend Arcadya's story Reveries by Cho. I skipped it at first because I thought I wouldn't like it…bad me. It's an AU and is very well done. It's quickly becoming one of my new favorites so I recommend y'all give it a chance! Also-sign up for Secret Santas on the JelloForever forum! It will be great fun!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate the feedback y'all leave! It makes me super happy to see y'all are enjoying the story too! Thank you! TROMANA, JELLOFANATIC123, PENELOPE LOUISE, SHOPPINGLUVA, WILDDAISIES, HAZMATT, JADESTAR, and NELLIE. I love you guys!**

**This chapter's dedicated to Tromana or Twin as I call her because clearly we were separated at birth…Anywho, she has graciously allowed me to use her name for a character we'll meet shortly!**

Chapter Three

Sliding in and out of the darkness, Cayt pulled his threadbare cloak tighter around him. A light drizzle began to fall while he scanned the forest one last time for any signs of danger. The night was still and the moon flickered faintly through the trees devoid of leaves. He could hear a few insect chirps as he made his way to the camouflaged cave. Everything appeared to be normal, although they couldn't be too careful in these times. He exhaled deeply as he slipped into a series of concealed caves and shivered at the faint wind that blew through.

His eyes adjusted immediately to the lack of light and he quietly made his way to the back of one of the smaller caves. He could barely make out her silvery hair fanned out across the single pillow they had been able to carry with them. They only had a few meager possessions-it was easier to travel inconspicuously if they didn't have too much with them. The cave was their home base, and thankfully they had been able to bring a few blankets to make the cold weather more bearable. They had breezed through several close calls and were able to sleep in peace for now.

Slipping in beside her, she mumbled something before curling into him and burrowing her face into his chest. He frowned slightly when she didn't wake up. Divinia had always been a light sleeper, especially in hostile territory. She was ice cold, he thought as he pulled her tighter to him. His hand rested on her hip and he could feel the bone jutting out. He knew she wouldn't say anything, but she continued to lose weight as they traveled. Animals were growing scarcer in this part of the forest and he knew they would have to return to the castle before too long. It would be difficult for either of them to survive through the winter. He would be relieved when they got back to the castle.

They had already missed their scheduled check in. The Dream Spirits were becoming more aggressive and had started blocking off the normal paths. They had gotten word that another deal was going down tomorrow, and Divinia wanted to stay the additional day even with the hunters closing in. He knew there was a large bounty out for her, and they had both changed their appearance several times along the way. With the new trade occurring tomorrow, they had been trapped in the caves only to venture out for a quick patrol to check the location of the guard. They would have to find an alternative route back.

Finding comfort with the woman in his arms, he finally succeeded in silencing his thoughts for the night. Making one last mental checklist, he vowed to get her safely back to the castle within a week. They had accumulated a wealth of information and hopefully it would be enough to shut down the slave trade for now. The deals were normally verbal-and they could provide names, places, and documentation of illegal activities. They would document the meeting tomorrow and then head out. Shifting restlessly on the cold floor, he closed his eyes and let her rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep.

The next morning, Divinia slowly untangled herself from Cayt's sleeping form. She tried not to groan when she felt the immediate coldness hit her body when she left his side. She hated when it started getting colder. Sorting through the few changes of clothes they had, she settled for her black leather pants and a tee shirt. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she spontaneously grabbed one of Cayt's extra long sleeved shirts and wriggled into it as well. She had been so cold lately and she couldn't wait to get back to the castle. She smirked when she thought about how spoiled she was getting. She had lived without those sort of accommodations all of her life.

Digging through their supplies, she pulled out the last of the power bars. Elina had insisted they take them just in case they were unable to hunt. She wasn't fond of the taste, but it did take an edge off the hunger when raw meat wasn't available. Breaking it in half, she absentmindedly ate her section before setting the other half aside for Cayt. Leaning against the entrance to the cave, she watched the sky lighten as the sun began to rise behind the overcast sky. The pitter patter of rain falling onto rock echoed throughout the cave as the rain began to intensify. She was about to turn back and grab her cloak when a pair of arms snaked around her midsection. She smiled as she leaned back into her lover's warm body while he put his chin on top of her head.

"So what's the plan, boss lady?" Cayt said softly. Divinia just sighed in response and he tightened his hold on her. She turned in his arms and lifted her head to look him in the eye. Her fingers danced across his chest as a cheeky smile spread across her face. He grabbed her by the wrist and toyed with the cuff of her sleeve before pressing a brief kiss to her forehead.

"I was cold," she replied in response to his questioning gaze as he took in her outfit. He just smiled and shook his head. "We have a few hours to get in place. It looks like it's going to remain cloudy for the rest of the day, so as soon as they leave we'll be able to head back." Cayt nodded as he strapped a dagger to his belt and tossed Divinia her cloak. Minutes later, they found themselves slinking through the underbrush in silence.

Once they reached their intended location, they separated and scouted for easy entrance and exit points. Near a cliff, it ensured protection for both targets. There seemed to be only one way in and one way out, but thankfully it boasted a heavily wooded section. Cayt watched as Divinia's head snapped up and she looked off into the distance. A frown marred her pretty features and she quickly turned to him.

"They're early," she whispered as the two of them quickly swung into a sturdy tree. Crouching on a branch, she tried to find the best vantage point, while Cayt stayed near the trunk to keep an eye on the approaching party. The peaceful silence was shattered by angry voices that slowly drew closer. She could feel the tree bark biting into her hand as she edged closer, but she was unable to make out the exact dialogue.

Suddenly, the group shifted into view. There were two men that seemed to be at the center of the argument, and she recognized on of them from previous dealings. They hadn't been able to catch his name, but they had several pictures and recordings implicating him in the black market slave trade. He was tall and lean with short brown hair. His features were relatively non-descript but his eyes were cold and hard. He was surrounded by several other men, and all of them were armed.

A twig snapped and she whipped her head around in time to see another group approaching from the left. They watched silently as the tall man signaled his guards to spread out once he realized the other man was nearing. She counted twelve men in all, and all were armed with illegal weaponry. She narrowed her eyes as the two men warily greeted each other. The exchange was murmured, but she was able to get a quick shot of the handshake. Passing the recording device back to Cayt, she refocused her attention on the group below.

"You plan to go through with it?" a voice questioned loudly. One of the men nodded and she caught a glimpse of a faint smirk.

"Once we breach the barrier, they won't be able to stop us. We'll have too many allies."

"And the price?"

"What we agreed on. In fact, I brought along a small token of my appreciation… to show my peaceful intentions." The tall man snapped his fingers with a small chuckle.

Divinia craned her neck to see two guards drag a small lump from farther in the forest. Unwrapping the cloth with a jerk, she could barely make out the features of a young woman. Her long blond hair was matted with blood, but she appeared to be breathing. Her hands were bound in front of her and the guards dropped her roughly on the ground. Divinia quickly turned back to Cayt with a wide eyed expression. This was not part of the plan.

"She'll be out for a little while longer. The new drug works wonders. She's yours to do with as you wish. I'd recommend taking some more permanent measures to control her though. She won't be used to such…company." The two men chuckled once more before moving off to discuss the details of their project. A few of the guards retreated and the girl was left on the ground.

Divinia's eyes snapped to Cayt's once more as her body tingled with tension. Cayt knew she wouldn't leave without the girl. Eyes locked, they carried out an unspoken conversation while the sky grew darker. He watched as Divinia took once last glance at the girl before slinking over to him and he was suddenly thankful for the width of the tree branch.

"She's just a kid," she whispered against his ear. Raising his hand, he gently brushed her cheek before meeting her lips with his own. She pressed harder and he allowed her to deepen the kiss. She pulled away with a heated look and he could feel her studying him.

"Take her back to the caves. I'll meet you there in two hours and we'll high tail it out of here," she added.

"Be careful, love," he whispered as she slid down the tree before disappearing in the growing darkness with a flutter of her cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! This chapter was a bit harder to write. I think because there's more dialogue, and I had to Google stargate costumes. Since the show spans ten years, the uniforms change, but I eventually used resources found at stargatery at blogspot to help with uniform terminology and selection. I visited a lot of sites though! Oh! And I mention the IOA in this chapter. That stands for the International Oversight Advisory, a civilian committee formed in Season 6. I've played with the amount of control they have, but basically they sign off on battle missions and control funding. They don't really have a favorable following in any of the shows. Div and Cayt will be back next chapter. I'll probably be alternating groups until they meet up! I think it makes me describe more and take my time if I focus on one group at a time! Hehehehe**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it, as I tell y'all so many times, but the feeling doesn't fade! Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, SHOPPINGLUVA, PENELOPE LOUISE, WILD DAISIES, CATERINA CARMELA, NELLIETHEITALIAN, and JADESTAR.**

**This chapter's dedicated to Elodie Wolfe! Thank you for all your reviews! HUGS! And before I forget! Y'all should check out the JelloForever forum and sign up for the music festival! I promised Penny I'd include a note and I actually remembered! You know you want to!**

Chapter Four

Teresa Lisbon turned her head to glare at the man who was annoyingly drumming his fingers against the table. They had been sitting in the briefing room for over an hour with only the repetitive ticking of the clock on the wall to keep them company. Jack and Sam had soon disappeared after arriving on base. Sam had tossed them an apologetic smile as she and Jack were dragged off to attend to some pressing matters. The team had passed time by reminiscing over their last visit to the mountain, and Jane had grown more apprehensive as time passed.

While he was distracted, she took a minute to study him. To anyone else he would have appeared relaxed and in control of the situation, but she could see the tension in his shoulders and the cracks in his façade. He was worried. He turned his head and offered a small smile that she assumed was meant to reassure her, but she didn't buy it. Under the table, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze and was pleased when he relaxed slightly. She surprised him by not pulling away, and instead turned back to the conversation at hand.

Kimball Cho scanned the room once more while the group descended into silence. The minutes ticked by and he could feel the tension in the room rise while they waited for word from the General. He barely caught the glance that Lisbon and Jane exchanged and he wondered how his boss was taking the news. She seemed more concerned about Jane and he wondered just how close the two were to the people they had met during the last trip. He was startled out of his train of thought when the door slammed open and General Hammond quickly entered followed by SG1.

The older man looked tired and his facial features were slightly pinched. His battle weary eyes scanned the group while he pursed his lips, unable to figure out just how to start this conversation. Jack and Sam just looked annoyed and eager to start off. Time was of the essence, although it was essential they didn't run off half-cocked. Lisbon straightened in her chair and the rest of her team followed suit. She hid a brief smile as the group gesture reminded her Of Rigsby's mimicry during a previous case. The sharp sound of something heavy hitting the table jerked her out of her thoughts, and she frowned as she stared at the small recording device.

"We just received word from the Dreamers. Apparently their situation is worse than we originally thought. From what we understand, the Dream Spirits are fostering a public hatred towards vampires and a few other species. Several attacks have been attributed to the vampires and people are calling for genocide. The Dreamer royalty under Elina Serit are trying to quell the public fear that's starting to spread, but they're having a hard time trying to promote peace and understanding," General Hammond stated.

"As we told you in the van, there are rumors that the Elders we met previously may have something to do with the increased hatred and public distaste. Most of the vampires hunted have been outspoken supporters of changing the old ways and allying their clans more publicly with the Dreamers," Sam added with a grim expression. Lisbon could feel the color of her face drain.

"Why would they do that to their own people?" Van Pelt asked in disgust. She couldn't understand why anyone would voluntarily increase distrust of a race of people. It was horrible and it only fueled bitterness toward a group who was trying to promote peace.

"Do you think they're doing it to punish Divinia?" Jane asked quietly. The others fell silent and it was obvious they considered it a real possibility. General Hammond cleared his throat.

"I had to seek approval from the IOA to continue with this mission. We normally don't interfere in civil wars or political disputes," General Hammond paused and he could see Agent Lisbon clench her fist while restraining herself from verbally protesting. He quickly continued with his thought. "Our alliance with the Dreamers is too important. The IOA views it as a wealth of information about technology and pharmacology. That alliance has been threatened especially with the receipt of this recording."

All eyes fell on the small, rectangular object with mild apprehension. Cho looked around and noticed that the stiffness had returned to both Jane and Lisbon's shoulders. SG1 was staring at the box in aggravation when the general flipped the on switch.

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter…" A young female voice filled the room, and Cho observed Dr. Jackson mouth the name 'Elina' in order to allow the others to put a name with the voice.

"I wouldn't be contacting you if it wasn't an emergency, but I believe we need your help." The young queen continued to outline the problems with the Dream Spirits and reiterate the increase of slave trade and black markets. It was the same information the California agents had been briefed on until the last few minutes. There was a slight pause and Elina's voice sounded a little thin and strained when she continued speaking.

"Divinia and Cayt have been investigating claims and stealthily documenting the slave trade for the last year after you left, They've managed to provide enough proof to shut down a few slave camps. The trade they were currently tracking was supposed to be one of the biggest yet. If allowed to happen, it would merge two powerful factions of Dream Spirits, but we didn't have any solid proof. They missed their last check in call, and we hadn't heard from them in two weeks when we received this message." There was a brief pause and the sound of static before another voice began to play.

"'Lina…it's ayt……hours…she….missing…can't find…'eed help…hurry." The message was choppy and the overwhelming sound of static jumbled most of the words, but the message was clear. Divinia and Cayt were in trouble, and there was nothing Elina could do.

"We received the recording a few hours ago, and since time passes quicker on the Dreamer planet there's no telling how much the situation has progressed. Elina told us in her communication that she can't risk sending her own troops out because is might be seen as an act of war. It's getting colder and she knows their food and supplies have long run out by this time… She's requested you go in armed," General Hammond added as the group in front of him grew more and more restless. His eyes flickered to Jack's and the Colonel nodded.

"I'm going to ask that you conform to military dress," Jane stated as he looked towards Lisbon. She quickly nodded, and the team carefully listened as clothing and equipment details were discussed. Focusing on the matter at hand, she barely noticed when the general dismissed them. Sam quickly pulled both her and Van Pelt towards an empty locker room, and explained they had already gotten their sizes out. The girls quickly dressed before following Sam down to the gate room.

The men followed shortly and Lisbon swallowed hard at the sight of Jane in the olive drab flight jacket. His unruly curls added to the flyboy appeal and she smiled slightly. He returned the smile and nodded towards Rigsby who was currently staring openly at Van Pelt. Lisbon shook her head and stifled the grin that threatened to stretch across her face. The stargate began to spin as the chevrons slowly locked, and Jane casually leaned over to her.

"I'm glad we don't have to travel by small, metal cubes this time," he said with a slight twinkle in his eye. She knew he was only masking his worry with humor, but she let it slide.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Van Pelt states as the blue portal locked and shimmered in front of her. SG1 exchanged a small smile with each other.

"Godspeed," General Hammond said as Jack turned and nodded at the base commander.

"Okay, campers. Let's move out," Jack said firmly as he headed up the ramp. The others cautiously followed and disappeared one by one through the gate. Through the looking glass indeed, Jane thought as he followed Lisbon into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay-I just couldn't get this one right! I kept rewriting it and my computer deleted it once…grumble, grumble. It's odd because normally Div/Cayt chapters are really easy for me to churn out. Hmm. At the moment, I'm thinking SG1 and company will meet up with Cat in the next chapter and we'll learn a little more about the new vampiress! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I think I'm pretty satisfied now that I've reread it a couple of times! And yes, I'm still being mean to my original characters, poor things!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I'm really glad y'all are enjoying it! Thank you to ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, PENELOPE LOUISE, SHOPPING-LUVA, JADESTAR, CATERINA CARMELA, and NELLIE THE ITALIAN. Thanks so much! This chapter's dedicated to Jadestar and Nellie! Big hugs to both of you!**

**Chapter Five**

Cayt's throat tightened as he watched Divinia slink off into the growing darkness. Although the moon was rising, there was still a hint of lightness in the sky which could compromise their position. Not to mention the fact they were vastly outnumbered. He had seen her take on situations with less than favorable odds, but she wasn't in peak condition and he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle twelve men single-handedly. Thankfully, it had rained the night before, so neither had to worry about stepping on twigs. He quickly decided he'd take the girl to the caves and then return for Divinia.

He scanned the horizon and a faint smile crossed his lips when he saw the first guard disappear in the darkness without a sound. His colleagues never even noticed. He fought off a shiver as a sense of unease began to build in the pit of his stomach, and he took a moment to reach out in his mind for her. He was grateful for the 'pack mentality' type of telepathy vampires shared within their clans. Useful for hunting and surviving in a desolate wilderness, the ability of silent communication is what made them deadly. Brief words and phrases were able to be shared, but he and Div used it for more empathetic reasons. He could sense her restlessness, and Divinia would easily be able to sense his nervousness.

He heard a small cry in the distance, and he knew Divinia had gotten to the second guard. The other men were shifting restlessly as their eyes darted around the darkness. Their hands tightened on their weapons and he willed his lover to be careful. There was no telling what kind of damage the new weapons could do, and he hoped they wouldn't find out. He heard one of the men call out and he mentally ran through the game she was playing. She'd taunt the men by allowing brief glimpses of her silhouette as she darted around the camp picking as many off as she could without engaging in a confrontation. Angry voices began to echo throughout the trees and he knew the bodies had been found.

Taking advantage of the confusion, he silently slipped out of the tree and stealthily headed towards the girl crumpled on the floor. In their haste to stop the mysterious predator, the guards had left the girl unattended and no one noticed when he quickly scooped her up before sliding into the shadows once more. She hung limply in his arms and upon first glance, he noticed she was older than they previously had guessed. Several bruises were already beginning to form and he hoped she didn't have any internal injuries. Suddenly, the girl stiffened and her eyes snapped open. Cayt caught the glancing blow across his jaw as he tried not to drop the girl in his arms. She let out a scream and he hissed in anger as she began to struggle and squirm.

"Shut up and calm down or we'll never get out of here," he softly growled. He knew her scream would alert the guards to their position and they had to move fast.

"How do I know you're not going to kill me yourself?" the girl muttered rebelliously. Cayt unceremoniously dropped her and she landed with a thud. Her ice blue eyes lit up in anger as she hissed with pain.

"I can leave you here, if you'd rather, but you won't be able to make it out of the forest without our help," Cayt retorted with a glare. He would be the one to rescue to one person who would backtalk him the entire way to safety.

He froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of gun being cocked. He shifted so he was in front of the girl who quickly scrambled to her feet. A loud energy blast hit nearby and he heard the sound of several weapons being discharged as Divinia bounded into their sights. She raised her eyebrow when she noticed the girl was awake and standing as she took a moment to catch her breath. Strands of hair started to fall in her face as they escaped from her pony tail.

"Get her out of here," she stated while glancing around. She knew they only had a few seconds before the rest of the guards would reach their position. "I know I've gotten three of them already-maybe as many as five. Give me one hour," she said with a grim smile.

"Div…"

"I know you'll find me if anything happens," she said softly.

"Come back to me, love." he replied as she quickly pressed her lips to his before pushing him back with a shove.

"Get out of here," she said hoarsely before erecting a shield between them. Without looking back, she sprinted off as Cayt sighed and turned to the girl who was now studying him with interest. He ignored her and assumed she'd follow as he headed back towards the caves.

Divinia fought back a shiver as the cold wind bit through her cloak and seeped into her bones. Her eyes silently scanned the darkness as she tried to pinpoint the locations of the remaining guards. Biting her lip, she hoped Cayt would be able to get the girl to safety. The distraction had cost her precious time, and she knew there was a very slim chance she'd make it out after them. She was just determined to go down fighting and take as many of them out as possible.

Sensing someone behind her, she whirled around and caught the man with a right hook across the face. He yelled out as he blood poured from his nose, and she rolled out of the way as several weapons discharged towards her. They were closing in on her position. She ran through the trees, and managed to draw the guards farther from the direction that Cat and the girl had taken. She leapt out of the way as another bullet whizzed past her ear and cringed as she felt a stinging pain in her side. Just a graze, she thought.

Her vision began to cloud and she grabbed onto a nearby tree with a groan. Her heart was racing and she was having trouble slowing her breathing. She blinked her eyes several times, as the guards closed in. Damn bullets, must have been coated in some sort of poison. A blurry outline appeared next to her and her hand quickly shot out sending the man reeling. A sharp pain tore through her shoulder and she fought to keep consciousness. She took a few stumbling steps forward before dropping to her knees. She heard muted voices as cool metal encircled her wrists and she finally succumbed to the darkness with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Cayt was pacing restlessly while muttering under his breath. He had seen the resolution in her eyes and he knew that she didn't expect to make it out of there. He could feel the strange girl's eyes on him as he paced, and he turned to her with a discouraged sigh. He reached into his pocket, and tossed her the half-eaten power bar Divinia had slipped him earlier. She looked at him with a surprised expression before tearing into the small bit of food. He doubted they had fed her while keeping her captive.

"My name's Tracie," the girl said suddenly, her mouth full of food. Cayt raised an eyebrow at the human sounding name, and he wondered if she had been turned recently. Tracie caught his look.

"My fool of a mother actually named me Treasaigh, means fighter or something similar," she said with a role of her eyes and Cayt smiled faintly at her attitude. "You'd go by Tracie, too!" she said with a glare.

"I'm Cayt and the woman earlier was Divinia," he responded. Tracie just nodded and scrunched her nose in concentration.

"She's your mate," she stated and Cayt nodded while his eyes flicked back outside the cave. Tracie took the moment to study the man in front of her. He seemed to only be a few years older than her, and she wondered what prompted the vampire and his mate to rescue her-not that she wasn't grateful.

"Will your mother be looking for you?" Cayt's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked at him with a slightly dazed expression.

"Huh? Oh," she took a deep breath and stared at the ground. "They slaughtered my Clan and kept a few of the other vampires for testing. Something about a new drug. I was apparently to be some sort of gift… I don't have anywhere to go now."

Cayt took a long look at the girl in front of him. Her long blond hair fell in front of her face and was still matted with blood. He decided to send her back to the castle. He needed to get into radio range anyway, and the girl needed some food and a warm place to sleep.

"You can come with us," he responded softly and was rewarded with a beaming smile. At that same moment, his head exploded as a sharp pain tore through him. He fell to his knees with his head in his hands, and stayed stock still until the pain subsided. He realized then that Divinia must have been blocking him out while she fought, but she had just lost control of her mental barriers and her pain flowed through him. He opened his eyes to see Tracie staring at him with a horrified expression.

"They have her," he whispered. "She's hurt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo, I'm writing this at midnight after I've had way too much candy to eat. Hopefully there won't be too many typos, but I can't promise perfection! I'm really glad everyone's enjoying the story! It makes me so happy to hear that y'all are falling in love with my OC's too! YAY! I didn't actually get to where I wanted to in this chapter, but once again I didn't want to rush things and have them meet up-so that should happen in the next chapter! I'm having a hard time fitting everyone's reactions into one chapter (darn big group) cause I feel like the perspective's jumping around too much-thus, I'll probably start grouping chapters a little more. (IE-the Div/Cayt chapters, CBI chapters, SG1 chapters) Everyone will still be included, but you may notice some heavy shifts in certain perspectives depending on the chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! This chapter is for CharlieBlue who discovered the sequel and left me several reviews for previous chapters! And also for Penelope Louise- I included a tiny little Grigsby moment for you! Thank you both! THANKS to: TROMANA (I miss you twin! Come back from your trip already!), PENELOPE LOUISE, CHARLIEBLUE, JADESTAR, NELLIE THE ITALIAN, and WILD DAISIES. Thank you all so much!**

Chapter Six

Teresa Lisbon gasped as she stumbled out of the gate and into the stone floor. Jane quickly reached out and caught her elbow allowing her to steady herself. She flashed a small smile before quickly glancing towards the others. She felt him squeeze her arm reassuringly before releasing his grip while they waited for the others. Teal'c had quickly cleared the area when Rigsby stumbled out next looking slightly nauseated as he exited the wormhole. Jack and Sam exchanged a faint smile before Jack patted Rigsby on the back.

"You learn not to eat a big breakfast," he helpfully said as he scanned his surroundings for any sign of danger.

The Stargate itself stood in the center of a large clearing while a worn, stone pathway led to a castle in the distance. It was overcast and a chilly wind swept through the air as raindrops began to glisten down the grey stone. The clearing quickly transformed into forest up ahead, although there were little lights that lined the path. There was an inherent mixture of both old and new technology and architecture, and Jack knew Daniel was going to have a panic attack once he got inside the castle. The archeologist was already starting to bounce in place with excitement.

"We've been here once since the first trip," Sam said as they started off towards the castle on high alert. "The Colonel and I returned to solidify negotiations, but we were met with guards upon arrival to escort us." Lisbon nodded as was relieved at the comfort the P90 offered even though it wasn't her usual choice of gun. It was nice to be armed this go-round.

The group continued in silence while Daniel and the other agents kept spinning their heads around to look at the alien world that was quite similar to Earth. A growing feeling of unease flitted through the group as they walked farther into the forest. Although everything seemed normal, something didn't feel quite right. It was too quiet, and the gloomy weather only added to the odd feeling. Eyes swept the forest and guns were held a little bit tighter as they continued down the path.

Van Pelt kept a close eye on the body movements of her boss and the two Air Force officers as they neared the castle. It was growing darker, but thankfully it hadn't been a long walk. She shivered and turned to look back at the forest darkening behind them. She felt a hand brush against her own and she looked up into Rigsby's concerned face. Snapping her head back to the front, she sighed and flashed him a small smile. She would feel much better as soon as they were inside.

They were met by several guards once they were in range of the castle and Lisbon relaxed slightly as they passed through the gates. They were greeted by a somber mood and she wondered if this wave of fear and depression carried into the surrounding towns. She refocused on the people in front of her when Elina entered from a side door. The young queen looked tired although she put on a smile for her friends. Pleasantries were exchanged and the group spent a moment engaging in small talk while Elina led them through the castle.

Daniel's eyes were wide as he tried to take in every detail that bombarded his senses. It looked like something that was out of a movie. The castle itself was beautifully crafted and detailed with beauty that could only come with age. Instead of the cold and drafty interior he was expecting, it was extremely technologically advanced and he could pick out a few designs that were reminiscent of Ancient technology. The juxtaposition was amazing and he hoped he would have a chance to study the people and culture before they had to leave.

When they had reached the privacy of what seemed to be a conference room, Elina seemed to deflate even further. She turned to them with sad eyes and allowed herself a moment of weakness before willing her features into a determined expression. She knew the group in front of her would do everything in their power to get her sister back. She just hoped it wasn't too late. Rumors had been flying about experimental technology and drugs, and now that Divinia's lineage had been leaked, the vampiress would fetch an astronomical price on the black market.

"Did you receive the transmission Cayt sent?" she asked once everyone was seated. Colonel O'Neill nodded as he gave an affirmative answer. Elina swallowed and narrowed her eyes once more as she began to brief the group in front of her. Time was running short, and she was determined to send them off as soon as they were ready.

"Thank you for coming. I understand your government doesn't like to interfere, but my hands are tied in this matter. We received Cayt's transmission yesterday and we haven't been able to get in touch with him since. We don't know their condition, but we have been able to gather that they have been able to capture Divinia. According to the mission logs, they should have ran out of food approximately one week ago, and were due to return then. Obviously, something held them up, but we haven't been able to get a concrete answer on what exactly has happened."

"Do you have any information about the location or are we heading in blind?" Sam asked with a thoughtful look. Elina tapped a screen in front of her and pulled up a large map of the area. The topography of the land was highlighted and two flashing lights continuously blinked near the cliffs.

"They each have a tracking device implanted at the shoulder, but there's no telling when it might be discovered. Both dots have been moving steadily through the day, and I'd suggest you try and meet up with Cayt. He seems to be following from a distance, and I doubt he'll let her out of his sight if he can help it." She pulled up another map and cleared her throat.

"You shouldn't have any trouble through these parts. We have patrols that go through at varying intervals since it's in close proximity to the castle. Once you cross this river, things will get a little trickier. Radio contact will start to fade once you get farther into Dream Spirit territory. They are likely to shoot first and ask questions later. It is a few days journey to where Cayt is currently at, and I can supply you with horses for as long as you're in Dreamer territory." She paused and studied the group. "We have enough information to bring the rogue groups down, but I'd prefer to get my sister out first. They will not hesitate to kill her if they feel threatened, but I have several advisors badgering me to end this before it goes further. I can give you two weeks time to get her and Cayt out of there."

Once the main points were covered, Elina was quickly called into another meeting. On her way out she paused, and grabbed Jane's hand. The consultant studied the young woman in front of him, but couldn't bring himself to give her false hope. He had no idea what kind of situation they were facing. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and the queen gave him a watery smile. Whatever message she had been looking for, his grasp seemed to have done the trick. She knew they would do their best.

Cho watched the moment with a practiced eye and raised an eyebrow when his boss walked up to Jane afterward. She quietly slipped her hand into his while they waited for Elina's servants to bring them extra medical and food supplies to take with them. They had decided to leave immediately, and travel as far as possible before camping for the night. Cho was quickly impressed with the efficiency of the military team and it was easy to see why Jane and Lisbon worked so well with SG1. Both groups were a lot a like he mused, and he was glad to work with the other team, even if the circumstances were unfavorable.

They quickly repacked and loaded up their gear as Elina watched from an overhead window. A layer of tension had settled around the castle as the people prepared for an impending civil war. No one knew the exact reason a covert team was leaving the castle and slipping into the darkness. Elina was trying to keep the news as quiet as possible in order to minimize public reaction. She knew their would be a huge outcry if people knew she was delaying the orders to take down the growing Dream Spirit factions. She knew her persona feelings were influencing her orders, but it was because of Divinia and Cayt that they had enough information to arrest the others. She owed it to them to give them a little more time.

Several hours passed and Lisbon knew she was going to be exhausted the next day. She seemed to be running on a combination of fear and adrenaline, but she was determined to not let it show. Jane kept shooting her questioning glances every so often, but she just shrugged them off while she stayed near Sam. The group didn't travel in absolute silence, but the conversations were stretched and only served as a distraction from unwelcome thoughts. She hated not knowing what was going on. It picked at her illusion of control, and she felt lost-unsure of herself.

When they stopped to set up camp, they found they had made excellent time. It should only take one or two more days until they could hopefully catch up with the vampires. Snuggling deep into her sleeping bag, she stared up at the stars that sparkled in the large, black sky and was grateful SG1 was taking guard duty for the night. She felt Jane roll closer towards her, and under the cover of darkness, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She knew he'd be gone when she woke. He knew how important her image was to her, especially since the team was here. He was content to do whatever she wished and was surprised when she turned to face him.

"We're really back here aren't we?" she said with a small grin that he couldn't see, but he knew was there. Pushing away all the negative thoughts, he remembered the previous trip that had brought them together and had blessed them with new friends.

"Down the rabbit hole again," he whispered back before pressing his lips to her forehead. He lay awake and listened as her breathing evened out into peaceful slumber before allowing himself to drift off. He knew morning would come too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY- a quick chapter update! This chapter was the product of very little sleep last night. I hoped writing would make me sleepy, but unfortunately I just ended up staying awake until 3 AM. Blah. I think the chapters are going to be pretty action packed for a bit, now that the group is back together. I'm quite excited about where this one is going even if it is a bit unplanned! I'll try not to ignore the SG1 guys too much, but poor Daniel and Teal'c might get left out a little bit. **

**FUNNY STORY ALERT: with Wilddaisies permission, I'm reposting a comment she sent me on the last chapter. I snorted milk out of my nose it was that funny, and I knew I had to share! It pertains to the last little Lisbon and Jane moment when they're in their sleeping bags. [When Jane rolled over to cuddle with Lisbon, not only was that cute, but it created a hilarious mental image in my head. They were in sleeping bags and Jane rolled to face her. I'm sure you meant it as they were right next to each other, but my silly brain skewed the image. For some reason I pictured them as being farther apart rather than lying right next to each other. In my head I saw Jane glance around (trying to be sneaky) and then roll towards Lisbon from several feet away. That got me laughing. XD. Burrito Jane rolling across the floor. LOL. ] I'm still laughing! Thanks, Shelly! This chapter's for you!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your comments and feedback make my day! Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, NELLIE THE ITALIAN, TROMANA, SHOPPING-LUVA, PENELOPE LOUISE, WILDDAISIES, CHARLIEBLUE, and JADESTAR. Y'all are the best!**

Chapter Seven

Tracie grumbled as she pulled the thin blanket tighter around her body. The temperature had continued to drop over the past few days, but she tried not to complain. She closed her eyes tighter as she tried to block out the faint light that was threatening to wake her up. Rolling over, she was met with a face full of scratchy leaves. Spluttering, she sat up grumpily. Wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands, she ignored the tightening pain of hunger in her stomach and looked around the small camp.

Cayt was staring into the fire with a blank expression on his face. His shoulders were hunched and his blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had carefully constructed a mask that would slip into place whenever she was around, but it was times like this when she was able to catch him off-guard that she realized how desperate he was becoming. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt any hatred toward her. She quickly admonished herself for the thought. He had treated her with nothing but kindness since her rescue.

It had been three days since her rescue, and they had been carefully tracking the Dream Spirits ever since. He had tried to get her to return the castle, but she felt a strong pull inside of her that urged her to stay. The man in front of her clearly needed someone to keep him on track and keep his head clear while they tried to get closer to the bounty hunters. He argued at first, but quickly gave up, when she pointed out how much time they were wasting. So, he lent her some of Divinia's clothes and they left with only the contents of a small bag.

They hadn't been able to even get close to the other camp. The guards were wary of another attack, and they seemed to realize just exactly who they had managed to capture. Cayt wasn't sure where they were traveling to, but he tried to ignore the possibilities of what might happen when they arrived. If she was sold before they could attempt a rescue, there was little chance he would be able to follow- not that that would stop him. Tracie was worried the vampire would try something stupid, and not carefully construct a plan.

She sighed as she packed up her things. She made a little bit of noise which snapped the vampire out of his trance while he doused the fire. He turned towards her and all traces of the morning's depression were erased from his face. She would have been fooled if she hadn't seen him for herself. She offered a carefree grin to help lighten the mood as she stumbled over the bag she had just packed. She heard him laugh softly and she mentally patted herself on the back. Mission accomplished.

The sound of a branch cracking put them both on high alert, and within a few moments they had executed their emergency plan. She was crouched in a tree with their bag wedged between a branch while he slunk off between the trees. She shivered slightly and frowned. She refused to go back to those people. From her spot in the tree, she scanned the forest as best she could and tried to keep an ear out for anything Cayt found. The soft murmur of voices caught her ear, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Cayt watching from a distance.

She quickly realized they were headed right for him and they were most definitely armed. Without a second thought, she slipped from the tree and pulled the body of a woman with long red hair towards her. Within seconds, a series a weapons were thrust in her face and her eyes darted around nervously as she silently studied the strangers. She could feel the woman's pulse racing beneath her grasp, and she fought to push down the feral urge that threatened to overcome her.

"Don't shoot," Cayt hoarsely cried out and Tracie watched in stunned silence as the strangers lowered their weapons with a look of confusion. "It's okay, Tracie. Let her go."

Cayt felt a wave of relief sweep over him when he recognized the group. He stumbled forward, thankful to stop anything drastic from happening. He nodded reassuringly to the young vampiress who had backed away nervously. Her eyes scanned the group and her body was still stiff with tension. He grasped Jack's hand in a firm shake and repeated the formality for Sam. Turning towards Jane, he wasn't all that surprised when the older man pulled him in for a brief hug. Lisbon repeated the gesture, and he exhaled slowly with the thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

Wayne Rigsby watched wide-eyed as the consultant and his boss hugged the man in front of him. It still hadn't really dawned on him that the two strangers that had appeared out of nowhere were actually vampires. The whole notion was still quite ludicrous, even if he had just traveled through an actual wormhole a few days ago. His brain was full for the day. He shot a warning glance at the girl that had previously been holding Grace. The redhead had moved closer to his side once she was released and still wasn't as trusting of the situation.

"How are we on the schedule?" Jack asked the blond vampire. Cayt's expression tightened and his eyes slid to the vampiress who was standing awkwardly at the edge of the forest.

"We have an hour before they should be on the move. There's some fallen trees up ahead if you'd care to sit while I fill you in," Cayt said as the others nodded. Jane frowned as he tried to ascertain the vampire's condition. He looked about ready to fall over, and his movements were edgy. He doubted the others would notice. Cayt had a good mask in place, but Jane made a living out reading people and there was something missing in the other man's gaze. His eyes just looked lifeless.

"This is Tracie," Cayt added as he gestured for the young woman to come closer. She was nervous, although she stared them in the eye. Cho cocked his head when he noticed her unusual eye color.

Jane felt his lips curve into a smile. She was definitely a feisty one. Introductions were made to the rest of the team, and the vampiress shyly apologized to Van Pelt for her earlier mistake. The redhead tried to put the other girl at ease, although Jane had a feeling Rigsby wouldn't be so forgiving. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation. Tracie's mood instantly shifted and she bounded over to a fallen log. Her eyes still flickered to Cayt's apprehensively, but she seemed much more at ease with the group.

"She's a bit exuberant," Cayt muttered which caused Jack to grin.

"No kidding. What's the story with that one?" Jack asked while the other agents dropped their packs by their feet and plopped down. Cayt frowned, and Jane and Lisbon exchanged a quick look.

"We were documenting the last big negotiations of the rebel faction, when they brought her out. She was unconscious and was meant to be a gift for somebody. Div didn't want to leave without her, although she knew we were outnumbered. She caused the distraction, so I could get Tracie out of there." Cayt froze and ran his hands over his face refusing to look them in the eye. "It should have been me."

"I'm sure she knew what she was getting into," Lisbon said softly as she placed her hand on the vampire's shoulder. She could feel him draw in a few shaky breaths and a few seconds later he looked up at her with a distraught expression. The others moved away to give the two of them some privacy and filled in the rest of the team with the current situation.

"This is all my fault. She'd be better off without me," he mumbled.

"Now stop that," Lisbon said firmly as she gave him an intent look. "That girl loves you unconditionally, and is more than capable of taking care of herself. She's counting on you to help get her out of this mess, which her stubbornness helped create. Don't push her away without giving her a choice." Lisbon stared at the vampire who looked duly admonished after her little rant.

"M'sorry," he said softly and Lisbon smacked him in the arm.

"Don't apologize to me. The stress is getting to you, and you were probably due for a little meltdown. Now let us help you, and I promise we'll get her back." Cayt nodded and Lisbon patted his arm as they headed towards the rest of the group.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Lisbon said while she reached into her pack. She immerged triumphantly with two small packs of blood. She handed one to Cayt and tossed the other to Tracie. The younger vampiress shot her a look a grateful appreciation. "Elina said your rations had most likely run out weeks ago. You need to keep up your strength if your going to help her."

Jane had to admit the two vampires looked much better after feeding, and he wondered just how hard they had been driving themselves while they tracked the Dream Spirits. He quietly walked over to Lisbon who was repacking her bag and bent down to help her. Their hands brushed as items were replaced and he could see the faint smile forming on her face.

"Are you always that good at calming distressed vampires?" he teased quietly. Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip and he knew she was thinking of an appropriate retort.

"I got my three brothers through high school romances and eventually had to listen to their problems with their more serious relationships. It's not that different," she glared playfully at him as she zipped the bag.

"You could write a relationship self-help book. Proven methods work with the human or vampire of your choice!" he grimaced when she elbowed him in the side and shook her head as she walked away. Grinning he followed at her heels as the group began to head off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! A new chapter! I know several people have been asking what's been going on with Divinia, so this chapter's all her. I'll warn you-it's not going to be pretty, but there's nothing graphic. Torture is implied though. The next chapter will probably be split between her and the larger group. I'll give you a little hint though! Jane's going to get to go undercover into the slave camp as a prospective buyer… oh the trouble he could get into!**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate y'all taking the time to comment-it definitely makes my day! Thanks to: TROMANA, PENELOPE LOUISE, SHOPPING-LUVA, WILDDAISIES, CHARLIEBLUE, ELODIE WOLFE, CHOCOLATE FAN, and JADESTAR.**

**I do have a test on Wednesday, so it will unfortunately be a few days before the next chapter is posted. I'll do my best to type fast in any free time I come across! Y'all enjoy!**

**WARNING: Torture (non-graphic)**

Chapter Eight

A soft gasp escaped her lips as Divinia tried to groggily open her eyes. She frowned when her efforts failed to produce a response. Her eyelids felt like they were cemented together. Her body felt like a dead weight, although she could feel the stiffness in her shoulder. Her head was spinning, but she tried to focus on the jumbled voices swimming around her head. The volume of noise increased and her head cleared enough to pick out a few words.

"How much did you hit her with?"

"She was hit three times. She took out five of our guards single-handedly- we had no choice."

"Still, it's experimental. Watch her carefully. She's too valuable to lose before Maldonado gets here. I want my money."

Everything started to fade and she felt quite nauseated, but at least she had picked up on some information. The last thing she remembered was her hands being chained together before she lost consciousness. Focusing strongly on sections of her body, she thought she could feel the cool sensation of mental encircling each wrist. Exhausted, she let the blackness consume her once more.

The next time she regained consciousness her face was pressed into a cold stone. She had lost track of how much time had passed. She cracked open an eye and tried to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. Unable to move her head, she only saw a crumbling stone floor. There seemed to be no walls, and the cold wind sweeping through was a testament to that fact. She was hit with a wave of pain and knew that whatever she had been drugged with was starting to wear off.

She jumped when she felt hands roaming her body as her clothes were quickly removed. She tried to struggle and she knew her wrists would be raw. Her vision cleared and she saw another woman give her an apologetic look. The next moment she felt a wave of ice cold water pound against her skin. The pressure continued for several minutes as she coughed and tried to curl into herself. The water stopped and she shivered violently as a robe was thrust upon her.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she found she could move a few feet before the chains held her back. Her drenched hair hung in her face, and she blinked a few times to try and clear her vision. While she felt semi coherent, she took a moment to glance at her shoulder. Three puncture marks were in the center of a darkening bruise and she tried to stretch her arm out gingerly. The graze on her side had scabbed over and only seemed to hurt if she stretched that side to far. Leaning her forehead against her knees, she took a few deep breaths and began to organize her thoughts.

The sound of footsteps caused her to jerk her head up as several guards approached her. She narrowed her gaze and looked directly into the leader's eye as he approached. A condescending grin crossed the Dream Spirit's face as he raked his gaze over her body before smirking at her. She held his gaze with a disdainful frown as two of the guards grabbed the chains that bound her wrists and forced her to her feet. He stepped closer to her, invading her space, and she forced herself to stand her ground when he roughly grabbed her chin. His other hand encircled her neck and she felt a cool metal band slide around her throat. With a click, he tightened the collar before reaching for the tie on her robe.

"We were just supposed to put the collar on her and send her to the tents, Aeric," one of the other guards said nervously as he watched his boss run his hand down the vampiress' side.

"I suppose this is the part where you rape me until I beg for mercy," Divinia said as she watched the guards' reaction. The man holding her stiffened with a glare and she hoped she had the correct information. Her threat would be useless if she was wrong.

"You'll do whatever I say," Aeric threatened.

"Whatever _you_ say? I thought Maldonado was the one in charge. Or is he just letting you play with his toys?" she said with a withering look. Her head snapped back from the sudden slap that echoed through the clearing. She smiled slightly when she realized she had hit a nerve. "So that is it. You thought you'd have a little fun while the master's not around."

"Shut up, whore. You forget your place," Aeric growled as he reached for her once more.

"I know exactly what I am. I'm a prisoner, and a valuable one at that. I'll be forced to lick the monster's boots, but you do it by choice. So who's the whore here: me or you?" she said with a pointed look. Aeric let out a roar and backhanded her again. This one sent her reeling to the floor.

"Careful Aeric. You don't want to damage his property," she murmured as she waited her vision to clear.

Aeric glared at her while the other guard muttered something under his breath. She didn't have time to move as a boot connected with her side. She hissed out a breath as Aeric stormed off. The other guards watched their boss before dragging her to her feet and shoving her towards a group of tents. Shoving her inside one, she fell to her knees with a slight groan.

"You shouldn't antagonize them," a soft female voice said.

Divinia quickly glanced up at the faces of two female vampires that refused to meet her gaze. They gently pulled her to her feet before gesturing towards a set of clothing that had been laid out. She eyed the small pieces of clothing rather warily before glancing to the other girls. They immediately looked away, and Divinia had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling at them to fight, to stay strong. It was clear that they had been swiftly broken and she doubt her words would do any good.

She shrugged out of the robe and pulled on the tight black clothing. She had never been very modest-privacy was a luxury she wasn't used to, but that didn't stifle the groan at the choice of clothing as she pulled on the low-rise leather pants. It would definitely draw unwanted attention. The shirt, if it could be called that, was extremely low-cut and ended a few inches above her navel. The back laced up leaving most of her back exposed. She supposed she should just be thankful that it wasn't a bathing suit. Maldonado must have some sort of black leather fetish.

She stared warily at the various tubes of makeup that were thrust in front of her face. Apparently, Maldonado liked his slaves all dolled up. She decided to play along for the sake of the girls that were being forced to help her. She had a strong feeling that they would be punished if she didn't comply. She grimaced as she ran a brush through her tangled hair, and one of the girls frowned when she made a movie to tie it back up. Releasing her waist length hair she let it hang loose.

Tiredly, she probed her mind for any sign of her lover. She had raised as many mental barriers that she could possibly think of knowing he would panic if he felt any feeling of pain from her. She only hoped the shields had stayed while she was unconscious. She missed his comforting presence- her head felt strangely empty without him. As the guards reentered the tent, she whispered his name before raising the barriers and steeling herself for whatever was next. She prayed Cayt would come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Test went well, but then I got either the flu or a very bad cold and wasn't able to write much! Blah! I'm feeling slightly better now though, which is a good thing! This chapter was another fun one to write, although I didn't get to the undercover part just yet. That should be next chapter! There's a lot of fun interactions in this one though! And y'all will find out more about the collar they stuck on Div.**

**This one's for Rina! Welcome back to fan fiction land, girl! There's a special moment near the end just for you! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, and a big thank you to Patrick who's been reviewing every chapter of Looking Glass! He'll see this eventually. =) Thanks to: TROMANA, NELLIE, JADESTAR, SHOPPINGLUVA, PENELOPE, CHARLIE BLUE, WILDDAISIES, and CATERINA. Thank you and hugs for everyone!**

**Warning: more torture-slightly more graphic than last chapter**

**Chapter Nine**

Kimball Cho glanced around the forest as he repositioned the pack on his back. It wasn't heavy, but he didn't want to put it down just yet. They hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, and using the tracking device they discovered that the Dream Spirits had stopped several miles ahead. It was still daytime, so they knew they must have reached their destination. Cayt, Jack, Jane, and Lisbon had gone to scout ahead and get specifics on the slave camp while the others set up a base camp.

The area was dense and the trees were large. Cayt had suggested storing supplies in the trees and they discussed the possibilities of sleeping in them as well. They provided a safe cover and a good vantage point that would be helpful. Lost in thought, he almost jumped when he noticed the blond vampiress standing beside him. Her head was cocked to the side and she was looking at him as if she expected something. Cho frowned as he stared back. Her expression brightened and she beamed at him.

"Hi," she chirped happily. Cho just raised an eyebrow and waited for her to get to the point. She silently stared back daring him to make the first move.

"Did you need something?" he answered evenly. Her eyes twinkled as she rocked back and forth and Cho felt like he was staring at a young, female version of Jane.

"A smile," she blurted out as she grinned at him. Her enthusiasm was contagious and he felt his lips began to twitch upwards. "Hah!" she exclaimed before turning towards the others. Cho was momentarily confused. Suddenly, Tracie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Rigsby who looked disappointed. He noticed Van Pelt try and hide a smile as she watched them approach.

"Your friend bet me I couldn't get you to smile," she whispered happily. Cho just shook his head as Rigsby scowled and handed the girl a small piece of wrapped candy. She eyed it warily before peeling off the wrapper and biting into it with a squeal. Cho realized she had probably never had anything like it before and he remembered the stories Lisbon and Jane had told about the vampires' hard lives.

He glanced around quickly when he realized the vampiress was no longer beside him. Stifling a grin, he watched as she headed towards Teal'c. The poor man had no idea what was in store for him. Following her, he was surprised to find the tall Jaffa and the small vampiress staring each other down. He watched warily and was surprised when Teal'c nodded his head.

"You are a worthy opponent, Miss Tracie," the tall man said. "I concede my defeat in this battle of unblinking gazes."

Cho watched in amusement as Teal'c stuck out our large hand and engulfed Tracie's smaller one in a firm handshake. The next moment Tracie whirled around and stared down the pathway. A fierce look crossed her young face and Cho was reminded that this girl was definitely able to survive on her own. After a moment she relaxed and looped her hands around Teal'c and Cho's arms. The two men exchanged a quick glance as Cayt and Jack came into view.

* * *

Divinia dug her heels into the dirt as the guards dragged her outside. She was too outnumbered for it to have any affect, but she refused to go willingly. Someone hissed at her to stop making a scene, but that only served to fuel her anger. Jerking her arm upwards, she felt her elbow connect with one of the men's f aces. The guard howled in pain as blood trickled form his nose. She whirled around, eyes flashing, and caught another with a kick to the crotch.

Several guards rushed forward, and she managed to spin one aside snapping his neck with a crack. She grabbed the man's dagger and stared down the men that circled around her as they eyed each other warily, gesturing for each other to take down the crazy woman with a knife. She smirked slightly and narrowed her eyes as two more guards rushed towards her. Another bloody body fell, and she was starting to breathe heavily. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up at this pace for much longer. She heard the sound of a weapon being charged and she leapt out of the way at the last minute only for the weapon to hit one of there own. Quickly rising to her feet, she heard a cackle rise from the group and echo throughout the clearing.

Gripping the dagger tightly she whirled around and tried to keep her eye on the men surrounding her. A tall man stepped out of the growing crowd and took a single step forward. His head was shaved and his eyes traveled over her appreciatively as he looked her up and down. He chuckled again and crossed his arms, tattoos bulging. She took a step towards him and he grinned, the crowd quietly awaiting the next move.

"And what did you bring me today?" he asked offhandedly, never removing his eyes from hers.

"She interrupted our dealings and killed five of our men single handedly. She should be worth a fortune and we want out cut.," Aeric said with a sneer. Divinia figured the man in front of her must be Maldonado. The man smiled as he took another step closer to her. She could feel her body coiling, preparing for a fight.

Without warning, her muscles went rigid. She let out a small cry as she found her self unable to move her hands or feet. Divinia glared as her grip loosened and the dagger clattered from her grasp, landing on the ground beside her. Maldonado approached her with a leering grin. He walked around her, analyzing her condition before coming to a stop in front of her. Raising his hand, he caressed her cheek. She tried to pull back and his hand trailed down the front of her shirt and brushed against her stomach. He laughed at her furious expression.

"I was hoping you would cooperate so we could save this little demonstration for later. However," he sighed dramatically. "I suppose we'll have to do this now." He smirked at her before reaching for a small black box clipped to his belt that she hadn't noticed before.

Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. She refused to scream as the pain increased incrementally. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground, writhing in agony. She gritted her teeth as her eyes began to water and still the pain continued to increase. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she distantly heard screaming. It took her a moment to realize the sounds were coming from her own mouth.

Just as suddenly as it began, the pain stopped. Every nerve in her body was throbbing, as her pulse raced. She could feel blood trickling down the side of her face, and realized she must have a nosebleed. She panted, trying to suck air into her constricted lungs. When she was able to open her eyes, Maldonado was looking down at her, grinning.

"What…the hell…did you…do …to…me," she managed to gasp.

"Tell Broca the collars are a success," Maldonado announced as he slammed his boot into her abdomen. She sucked in another breath painfully as she curled onto her side hoping her ribs weren't broken.

"Can't heal yourself with that collar on can you, doll?" He laughed and the last thing she saw was his foot flying towards her head.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon knew Cayt was disappointed with the amount of progress they had achieved that day. She was disappointed too. They hadn't been able to get too close to the camp, but they were able to tell the guards were heavily armed and seemed to be preparing for something. Jane seemed to think they were preparing for an auction of some kind. At the moment, their best bet was to infiltrate the slave market as prospective buyers.

She continued to carefully pick her way through the forest with Jane at her heels as they followed Cayt and Jack. She realized her biggest task would be to keep Cayt from rushing in and doing something stupid. She paused when she felt Jane squeeze her elbow and she looked up into his face. A slow smiled started to spread across her face as she stared at the man in front of her. He pulled her off to the side and motioned for her to stay silent. She quizzically raised her eyebrow and was about to open her mouth when he quickly pressed his lips to hers.

"Not here, Jane," she whispered as she reluctantly pulled away. She shivered at the smoldering look her gave her.

"It's been too long," he whispered back. "Besides, they already suspect something." She rolled her eyes at the level of pleading in his tone. With a sigh, she softly pulled him towards her once more.

"You've corrupted me," she softly said against his lips. She could feel the low rumble of his laugh as he cupped her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the trail, grinning as they hurried to catch up with Jack and Cayt.

Nearing the edge of their camp, Jane poked her in the side and pointed towards the odd sight of Tracie sitting in between the silent figures of Cho and Teal'c. Even Jack grinned at the sight of the blond vampiress pulling the two men towards the rest of the group. Cayt just shook his head as they headed towards the center of the group to fill everyone in.

Suddenly, Cayt grabbed his head and fell to his knees. His jaw was clenched and his body started to convulse. Lisbon barely had any time to blink when Tracie appeared at his side. She began to speak softly to him as the others stood by, unsure of what to do or even what was happening. A moment passed and his body stilled, his breathing labored and his eyes clenched shut.

"They're hurting her," Tracie said softly as she looked up at the others. Lisbon felt her face drain.

"You're saying that whatever just happened to Cayt, they're doing to Divinia?" Jane asked softly. Tracie bit her lip and looked at the still vampire in front of her before looking at the others once more.

"It's worse," she said as she sighed deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had to fight with this chapter. I still didn't get to everything I wanted, but I felt like I was jumping to far if I headed straight into the undercover thing. Hopefully, it's not dragging too much! Next chapter will have a lot of excitement I promise! I may be a bit slow in updating for the next month. I have two huge final projects due plus some Secret Santa fan fiction writing. I'll still update once a week though! Thanatopsis will probably be put on hold. On the plus side, in December you'll get a massive amount of fan fiction from me! Heh.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing! I still have a few reviews to respond to from last chapter, but I have a presentation at school today and I wanted to post this before leaving! Hope y'all enjoy! Thanks to: WILD DAISIES, ELODIE WOLFE, SHOPPINGLUVA, TROMANA, PENELOPE, JADESTAR, NELLIE, CHARLIE BLUE, RINA, and PATRICK. I appreciate the time you take!**

Chapter Ten

Wide eyed, Lisbon watched in horror as Cayt unexpectedly slumped to the ground. His face was frozen in a mask of pain and his breathing was shallow and labored. She wordlessly exchanged a look with Jane and he produced a handkerchief from his bag while she opened her canteen. She kneeled next to the vampire and softly brushed the sweat dampened hair from his brow in a motherly gesture- a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the others. Soaking the rag, she gently wiped his face before resting the cool cloth on his forehead.

Turning her head, she took in the appearance of the young vampiress who had suddenly gone very pale. The girl's gaze was erratic and she was starting to tremble from the adrenaline of the situation. Within moments, Sam was at her side pulling the vampiress to her feet a small ways down the trail. Lisbon turned back to Cayt who seemed to have regulated his breathing while she was distracted. She glanced back at the grim faces surrounding her, while Cayt mumbled a few jumbled words with a frown. Turning her attention back to the vampire, she carefully watched as he began to move.

Cayt softly groaned as he rolled onto his side, his body protesting every movement. Keeping his eyes closed he took several deep breaths and tried to ignore the tingling pain lingering throughout every nerve. He could feel the cold, hard ground beneath him and he focused on the concreteness of his surroundings to stabilize his mind. His head was pounding and he felt someone's hand on his back as he tried to sit up. He buried his head into his hands and slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the concerned faces of the rest of the team.

"How are you feeling?" a soft voice asked. Turning his head, he realized the voice and the hand that was still steady on his back both belonged to Lisbon. Her brow was furrowed in concern as she studies him. He rubbed his temple once more before looking up with a tight smile.

"I've been better."

"What exactly just happened?" Jack asked once the vampire looked a little more like himself. Cayt swallowed and mulled over his thoughts as he debated just how to explain everything.

"Vampires can establish mental bonds-everyone in a clan is linked which aides in survival and during the hunt, but in rare circumstances two vampires can form a more powerful link," Cayt said.

"Whoa! You mean like telepathy? Rigsby piped up from the back of the group. Van Pelt elbowed him in the side and the waited for the vampire to continue.

"Div and I have a more empathetic bond, although we can have short conversations. Anything more than a few words is often quite draining."

"That's absolutely amazing!" Daniel broke in. "What's it like?"

"Calm down, Space Monkey. Give the poor guy a break," Jack said with a glare towards the archaeologist. Daniel had the decency to look suitably chastised, but Cayt waved him off.

It's very comforting," Cayt began with a small smile. "I can sense her moods or if she's in danger. There are precautions we take. Both of us have build up strong mental shields to prevent the link from being used against us. A reaction to this extent has never happened before. It's killing her," his voice trailed off and he looked at the ground. He felt Lisbon squeeze his arm reassuringly and he continued his explanation.

"Buyers are arriving later today-after high sun. The area is very heavily guarded and they have the most recent weapons upgrade. She's not sure how many other vampires are there, but she hasn't been left unguarded for even a second. The leader's name is Maldonado, and the head guard's name is Aeric," he added with a sigh.

* * *

Divinia groaned softly as her eyes flickered open. The world snapped into focus with vicious validity with a reality too horrible to accept. The first thing she consciously realized was that this horrible ache, this pulsing under her skin, was not one big thing, but something comprised of many smaller aches. But there were so many of them that it felt like her entire body was covered by one, big bruise. The cool stone felt wonderful against her swollen cheek and she had a feeling she had a few fractures to go along with the concussion.

The second thing she realized was that she was cold. Although the effort of raising her head was nearly beyond her at this point in time, she did it anyway. She could literally feel the tendons in her neck creak with the effort, but she had to know. Her ribs protested as she tried to sit up, and a wave of dizziness clouded her vision. The movement sent a scream of agony through her and for the briefest of moments she considered giving into it by screaming her head off. She forced her to remain silent.

Instead, she settled her now aching head back down on the hard surface beneath her and struggled to regain the breath the pain had stolen. Maybe sitting up was a bit ambitious at the moment. Slowly, the reality of her situation resurfaced from her previously drugged mind. She had been captured. She was no longer chained, but she could feel the metal collar digging into her throat. Images flashed back towards her in Technicolor- Aeric, the collar, the cold shower, Maldonado.

She could feel Cayt reaching for her in her mind, and she tried to block out the extent of her injuries. Sending him as much useful information as she could think of, she knew what she must do next. He hadn't been able to block her completely, but she had always been the stronger of the two of them. Whatever the collar was doing to her was affecting him also. She'd have to completely block him out. Without warning, she raised every shield she could and pushed him out of her mind. With a strangled cry, she drew in a shaky breath feeling very much alone for the first time in years.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Lisbon, it's the best choice we have."

"Jane, I'm not letting you walk in to an overpowered vampire slave camp where people will only try to kill you. You have no training for this kind of thing. Besides, what are you going to do? Hypnotize them into letting her go?" Lisbon's eyes flashed angrily as she glared at the man in front of her. She groaned when her accusations were greeted with silence. "Oh my god, you are planning to hypnotize them."

"Jack, Teal'c, and Rigsby will be with me playing guard. Cayt and Tracie can't get near the camp and they're probably a male dominated society which leaves you , Sam, and Van Pelt out. And Jack thinks Daniel might get distracted. And Cho can decide if he wants to go or not. Four guards might be a little bit much. .. It's our only choice," Jane protested softly. He knew she was worried. Heck, he was worried- not that he'd tell anyone else that. He may not have the undercover experience, but the others had the size to pull off a guard's persona.

Lisbon sighed in defeat. The situation was almost comical if she thought about it, but she had a strong feeling this could only end in disaster. Jane was right about one thing-this was their only chance. With a huff, she scowled and shot Jane one last glare for forcing her hand. Crossing her arms, she shivered as a cold chill blew through. Giving him a small nod, she was surprised when he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"We'll be alright," he said softly.

"You better be," she scoffed. "I don't want to deal with the paperwork if you get yourself killed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone needs to thank Tromana for this chapter! She wanted something to wake up to, so I finished this a few days ahead of schedule! Granted, I demanded a new chapter of her fic last week, so it's only fair! Thankfully, this one was much easier to write and I think y'all will enjoy it! I had fun writing it! The next chapter may take a bit especially with the holidays coming up. Happy Turkey Day!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Y'all make me happy! Thanks to: SHOPPING LUVA, TROMANA, PENELOPE LOUISE, WILD DAISIES, ELODIE WOLFE, CHARLIE BLUE, and JADESTAR. This one's for you, twin! Thanks for all your support and encouragement! Things would be so boring without you and I'd be a lot less motivated!**

Chapter Eleven

Patrick Jane rocked back and forth from his toes to his heels as Lisbon studied him with a scowl and a raised eyebrow. Hands stuffed into his pockets, he grinned when she finally acquiesced with a huff. He had unzipped the flight jacket letting the black t-shirt underneath show. After speaking with Jack, they decided to keep the Stargate insignias on the jackets to serve as a family crest. He doubted any of these people would recognize the significance, and they decided that it may serve to strengthen their cover story.

Sam had given him a pistol which he had strapped in an ankle holster- a fact that terrified Lisbon to no end. Granted, he had completed the required firearms and fitness training soon after they had returned from their first trip to the planet. There was something about Patrick Jane being armed that was enough to make anyone a little crazy. The other guys were going in with the P90's which would solidify their role as Jane's personal guards. Hopefully, they would be able to get in quickly and possibly barter for the release of the vampiress. If that didn't work, it would be up to Jane. He just hoped they would beat the arrival of any other prospective buyers.

When the others were ready to go, he took one last look at Lisbon. She was toying with her bottom lip and her eyes hinted at the barest of uncertainties. He knew she had faith he would be able to do his job, but he did have a marvelous record for attracting trouble. Their eyes locked for the barest second and a small smile flushed across her face under his intense gaze. His eyes swiftly found Cayt who still looked unbelievably sore. With a slight nod to the vampire, he knew he would do everything in his power to get Divinia out of there as fast as possible. With a cheeky wave, he turned and followed the others into the forest.

They walked in silence for almost an hour before the began to hear voices filtered through the trees. They hadn't caught a glimpse of anything or anyone and he was tense with anticipation of what they might find. He noticed Rigsby tightened his hold on the weapon as Jack, Teal'c, and Rigsby circled around him to give the appearance of a protection detail. Scowling, Jane slipped into a different mask and arrogantly stomped through the forest. He saw Jack slide his eyes over to him as the Colonel gave him the barest hint of a nod. It was show time.

They stealthily entered a small clearing and Jane's expert eyes swept over the scenery. There seemed to be a temporary wall erected with armed guard positioned around the perimeter and each was armed to the teeth. A few large tents could be seen in the distance. The atmosphere was decidedly creepy, and odd noises carried throughout the area. The trees encroached into the slave camp providing adequate cover and an excellent vantage point for additional guards. It would be tricky to get in and out without causing a distraction. There presence was sure to be noted, and as if to prove that fact several guards began to approach them.

"You're early," one of the men scowled angrily and leveled his weapon at Jane. Jane narrowed his eyes as he took in the body language of the men surrounding them as they waited in a tense stand-off. Seemingly unfazed, Jane turned to the shorter man to his right and took a step forward. He ignored the sound of a gun being cocked and raised the intensity of his glare in move that Lisbon would be proud of.

"You will take me to Maldonado immediately," Jane thundered. "He has something that belongs to me." The guard Jane had addressed weighed the words of the man in front of him before turning to the other guards and gesturing for them to lower their weapons. Smiling a crooked smile, he motioned for Jane and the others to follow him.

Jack O'Neill watched the interaction with interest. The blond consultant seemed to be as good as the rumors stated. Keeping his guard up, he scanned the horizon as they walked farther into the camp. They had made it past the first obstacle, but he had that tell-tale prickle at the back of his neck that warned this was all about to go to hell in a hand basket and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. Jack caught Teal'c's eye and motioned for him to keep a close eye on Rigsby. He had no doubt that Lisbon's boys could take care of themselves, but it was still hard to prepare for anything like this.

They stopped in front of a large tent that was a little less ragged than the rest of them. A cold wind blew around them as they stood in silence, ignoring the dirty glances others threw in their direction. This was a busier area of the camp, and they watched as scantily dressed girls were pulled from tent to tent. They saw a few girls in chains meekly following their handlers, and each man tried to ignore the helpless feeling growing inside them as the girls were chained to trees. The whole situation was disgusting.

After several moments, the tent flap burst open and a tall man stepped out. His dark brown hair was tied into a short ponytail, and his eyes glittered dangerously as he apprised the visitors in front of him. Jane met his gaze with a sneer and each man waited for the other to speak. Maldonado's lips twitched into a faint half-smile as his gaze flicked over the others before returning back to Jane. Jane raised his eyebrow and waited for the man to begin.

"I hear you've made some interesting accusations against me," Maldonado stated as he folded his arms in front of him. "Care to elaborate?"

"I believe you have my personal server in your possession," Jane began with a warning tone. "She escaped several nights ago, and the guards responsible have been adequately punished."

"Oh really?" Maldonado replied. "You may have to describe her. There are many in my possession at the moment, and I lose track of them all."

"I think you know which one I'm talking about, but just to play along… she has long silver hair which is most likely streaked some abhorrent color. She's not easy to forget," Jane added with a dark smile. Maldonado chuckled dryly.

"You're a brave man. She's a feisty little thing, but I have grown quite fond of her myself. Are you sure you don't want something a little more… willing?"

"She suits my needs," Jane said with a smirk as Maldonado grinned.

"It was worth a try," Maldonado said as he motioned them to follow him. Jack followed uneasily. This was going way to smoothly, and he had a feeling Maldonado was up to something. He only hoped Jane realized something wasn't quite right.

As they walked, the condition of the chained vampires worsened and most looked close to death. Although the majority of the prospective slaves were female, there were several vampires being held in the back section. Maldonado began to slow as they neared ruins of a stone building. Most of the walls were crumbled, but enough remained to provide two sided cells. Two more guards were posted near the farthest block and Jane's heart dropped when he caught a glimpse of a crumpled form curled up in the middle of an old stone floor.

Jane hid his initial reaction as they approached Divinia. She didn't move a muscle even as they drew closer, but the slight rise and fall of her chest confirmed she was still alive. He couldn't believe the difference in her condition from the last time he had seen her and he fought to contain the fury that threatened to overwhelm him. She was so thin, almost emaciated. She wasn't chained up, but he could see a small band of metal encircling her neck.

"I can't say I'm pleased with the state she's in," Jane said indifferently as he watched Maldonado reach for a small black box on his belt.

"We had to take appropriate precautions. She did kill several of my guards," he stated as he pressed a button. "Now this wonderful piece of technology is relatively new, but it works wonders. You can take it with you for an additional price. I think you'll find she's a bit more obedient."

Jane watched as Divinia's eyes slowly flickered open. She let out a soft gasp and he noticed her arm tightened around her abdomen. With a frown he realized she might have some internal injuries that would need immediate attention. He assumed the collar was preventing her from self-healing as he calmly noticed the bruises covering her body. Inside he was seething with anger when he saw the left half of her face was swollen. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Jane standing in front of her. Maldonado misread her surprise and laughed.

"Look who came for you, doll. I don't think your master's too happy with you for running off. " He smirked and stepped towards her. Running his hand down the side of her face, he chuckled when she tried to pull away. "What do you do when your slaves break the rules?" he asked Jane intently.

"They must be punished," Jane stoically replied without hesitation as he locked eyes with Divinia. The vampiress stiffened and Jane had a bad feeling about what might happened next. Sure enough, Maldonado handed him the black box with a smile.

"Be my guest," the slave trader said slyly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's another angst-filled chapter! Isn't everyone excited?! Now don't kill me for what happens, I just like to keep things interesting for our heroes! I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a happy turkey day, and the next chapter will probably be up in a week. I have so much else to write. GAH! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this one! I hated to leave you with such an evil cliffhanger for so long!**

**Thanks to: SHOPPING-LUVA, TROMANA, PENELOPE LOUISE, WILDDAISIES, ELODIE WOLFE, JADESTAR, NELLIE, CHARLIE BLUE, and RINA. Y'all make me happy!**

Chapter Twelve

Jane's eyed widened as he stared at Maldonado's outstretched hand. Swallowing hard, he reached out and grabbed the box. It wasn't very big and seemed to be made out of some sort of plastic. There were three small knobs and two buttons on the face of the device. He turned it over and pretended to study the design while watching Divinia out of the corner of his eye. Maldonado smirked and proceeded to elaborate on the technology while Jane asked a few well-placed questions in order to prolong his decision.

He wasn't sure how the vampiress was still on her feet- she looked ready to pass out. True to his thought, she swayed slightly before regaining her balance. Her arm was still protectively curled around her abdomen and he knew either her ribs or her arm was injured. Her eyes were a bit unfocused as she tried to process the situation, yet he saw her carefully note the positions of the guards surrounding them. She closed her eyes briefly, as if to fight off another dizzy spell, before meeting his gaze.

'_You have to do this.'_

She watched him carefully as a surprised look crossed his face which thankfully Maldonado missed. He buried the emotion before meeting her gaze with an intense expression. She nibbled on her lower lip and fought to clear her head as she studied the man in front of her. Jane tensed and she knew she was asking him to make an impossible decision. It was not in his nature to do anything like this, but it was their only chance. It had to be realistic or else their entire effort would be for nothing. She just hoped it wouldn't pull him under as well.

'_There's no other way out, and I can't self-heal with this collar. You're going to have to make it look realistic, or we are all dead.'_

Rigsby tried to remain impassive as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He had been warned of what could happen if Maldonado caught even an inkling that they were not who they said they were. He still felt a little uneasy in the presence of the vampires, and yet Jane and Lisbon seemed to trust them implicitly. He felt a tiny burst of anger begin to coil inside of him. Human or not, no one should treat a woman like this. It was revolting. He watched Jane's concentration slip, and he wondered if he had imagined it. He continued to watch carefully as Jane locked eyes with the vampiress and an understanding seemed to pass between them.

Jack tightened his grip on his weapon as he watched Jane fiddle with the box. Maldonado's eyes brightened as he reached the end of his explanation, obviously eager for his new product to be tested in front of others. He briefly glanced at Teal'c and wondered what Jane would decide to do. The man was doing a brilliant job in the undercover role, and Jack was honestly surprised they hadn't run into trouble yet. Jane's expression tightened as he locked eyes with the vampiress and Jack steeled himself for what he knew was about to happen as Jane touched one of the buttons on the box.

The collar glowed briefly and Divinia let out a gasp as her entire body stiffened. Scrunching her eyes shut, she threw her head back as her nerves began to pulse before falling to her knees with a grunt. Her fingers curled into the dirt as Jane increased the intensity by fiddling with the knobs. Her body began to tremble as tears leaked from her eyes, moistening the ground around her. Another movement from Jane and she felt like her intestines would explode. Collapsing on her side, she clutched at her abdomen with a strangled cry. Through a red clouded haze, she tried to meet Jane's gaze before losing consciousness.

'_S'kay, Dad, you did good.'_ was her last slurred thought as a bolt of fire shot up her spine and radiated through her body rendering her blissfully unconscious.

Maldonado laughed and patted Jane on the back as he nudged the fallen vampiress with the toe of his boot. She flopped over onto her back and for a moment, Jane feared she was dead until he saw the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He fought to control his fury as he handed back the box with a small smile. A few more words needed to be exchanged before they could leave, and judging by Divinia's condition, it needed to be fast.

"That's a nice piece of technology," he responded as the Dream Spirit practically preened over the success of his device.

"And you seem quite adept at using it," Maldonado said with a smirk. The comment cut Jane to the core, and he unconsciously clenched his fists.

"Well, I prefer to not injure my servants to that extent, but severe punishment was needed in her case. T, grab the girl. We need to be on our way," Jane announced with an air of authority as Teal'c slung the vampiress over his shoulder as gently as he could allow in the presence of the enemies. He was worried for the young woman who had the strength of a hundred warriors, but now was not the time for sympathy.

"I trust this will cover any expenses incurred?" Jane added as he tossed a bag of coins. Maldonado caught them in one hand and smiled as he ushered them back towards the entry way. The hairs on the back of Jack's neck prickled and he knew the Dream Spirit was up to something. There was no way he was just going to let them walk out of here that easily.

"I'll remove the collar in my tent," Maldonado stated while they walked. Jane just nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice as he began to dwell over his actions. Maldonado paused when they neared his tent, and Jane hoped he could continue to hide his anxiety over what he had been forced to do.

"You are in quite a hurry to leave, my friend. I don't think you've been entirely truthful with me," Maldonado stated as he calmly pulled a gun from his robes and leveled it at Jane. Jane raised his hands slightly while his mind went into overdrive. It wasn't the first time someone had pointed a gun at him, but he wasn't quite sure how he would get out of this one.

Without thinking, Rigsby rushed forward and knocked the Dream Spirit's arm causing the shot to go askew. In that moment, other guards began to gather as the group took off with Jack shouting orders as he covered their exit. Teal'c rearranged Divinia so that she was cradled in her arms as they tore through the entry way, brushing past the stunned guards who seemed to be untrained to deal with this type of situation. Bullets whizzed past them as they ran towards the tree line, ducking and dodging the flying projectiles. In the distance they heard Maldonado cackle with laughter.

"She's as good as dead, my friend! As good as dead!"

They ran for a few more miles and Jane concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Refusing to let his mind wander, he fixated on the center of Rigsby's back as they ran through the forest. Panting, they finally slowed to a walk and quickly analyzed the group's injuries. There were a few scrapes here and there, but nothing serious. Jane looked over at Teal'c who was still gently cradling the injured vampiress. Her face was pale as she hung limp from his arms. In a way, he was relieved she was unconscious for their flight through the forest. He could only imagine that the amount of jarring would have been extremely painful.

"We need to get her back as soon as possible," Jack announced. "Carter should be able to get that thing off of her." Jack quickly eyed the group and paused when his eyes landed on Jane. The man was already starting to withdraw and he knew the consultant needed to get back in a hurry before he lost himself in the guilt of his actions, even if they had saved the vampiress' life. Jane seemed to be a man who would balme himself for anything that went wrong, and injuring Divinia further was probably viewed as a failure in the other man's book. He just hoped Lisbon would be able to help.

* * *

Samantha Carter watched her childhood friend pace nervously about the camp. The petite brunette was normally very adept at hiding her feelings, but this situation had them all on edge. Cayt was still staring off into space with Tracie at his side. A faint smile flickered over the blonde woman's face as she thought of the young vampiress. The girl was cheerful and had done an amazing job keeping the mood light. She seemed to be extremely loyal to Cayt already, and Sam figured the girl felt a touch of guilt mingled with responsibility for Divinia's situation. She turned back to Lisbon who was mumbling something under her breath as she stared off into the distance. They had been gone for a long time, and with SG1's fabled luck mixed with the capricious consultant, odds were that something had gone wrong.

With a sigh, Lisbon leaned against a tree as she scanned the forest edge for any sign of movement. She couldn't believe she had allowed two of her people to wander off into a den of thieves. Okay, they didn't wander, but she still wasn't thrilled with the situation. Thankfully, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were able to go with them. A flurry of movement caught her eye and she leapt to attention as the four men sprinted out of the forest. Her heart dropped when she caught a glimpse of the limp woman in Teal'c's arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cayt leap to his feet and race over to where Jack was ordering the others to open a sleeping bag and grab the medical kit.

"Lisbon!" Jack shouted her name before gesturing towards Jane who was standing at the edge of the group looking lost. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be in state of shock as she quickly made her way over to him. Not caring what anyone else might think, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side. Rubbing his hands between hers, she inventoried his condition as he stood motionless and silent in front of her.

"Jane… Patrick," she said softly. Dropping his hands, she raised her own to cup his face and force him to look at her. His eyes darted around before locking onto her own with an unbelievable emotional intensity. He drew in a strangled breath, before leaning his forehead to hers while closing his eyes.

"It's my fault," he whispered before crumpling into her arms. She lowered them both to the ground and held him tight, rubbing her hand in circles across his back.

"Just breathe. There you go- nice and easy," she soothed as she fought to calm him down.

His breathing finally evened out, and he surprised her by staying in her grasp. She assumed that as soon as he regained control he would pull away and replace the mask he often wore in front of the others. Looking over his shoulder, she caught Jack's eye and he ran his hand through his hair with a grim expression. His eyes softened before turning back towards the vampiress and Lisbon wondered what the hell had happened. Whispering calming words, she continued to hold Jane in her arms as he clung to her for dear life. Whatever had happened, it had nearly broken the man in front of her and she prayed she could help him find his way back.


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! New chapter! I'm quite proud of myself for not falling too far behind while I'm working on so many other stories! There's a reason why I only have one major one going on at a time! I need to finish my Secret Santa present, and then I'll be updating Monochromatic, before coming back to Smoke. This will happen within the next week! I'm imposing deadlines! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. There's a lot of dialogue and I hope it's not too choppy. Everyone's insistent on knowing what's going on! The end was a lot of fun to write, though!**

**Special thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter: TROMANA, ELODIE WOLFE, WILDDAISIES, PENELOPE LOUISE, CHARLIE BLUE, SHOPPINGLUVA, JELLOFANATIC, JADESTAR, and NELLIE. Thank you all so much! You guys don't know how much it means to me that y'all continue to read and reply! It's very encouraging and just makes my day!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

She waited until Jane's breathing evened out before she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her body trembled as adrenaline left her body, and she found herself leaning into Jane's warm form. She gradually loosened her grip around the emotionally exhausted man, and decided she would wait until morning before pushing him to work through the situation. She hated to force him, but obviously something had gone wrong and the longer he dwelled on it, the more dangerous the spiral of self-destruction could be.

She pressed a soft kiss to his temple and quietly unwrapped herself from him. Stretching as she stood, her eyes swept over the rest of the group after making sure Jane would be comfortable as he slept. He'd probably have a crick in his neck, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Most of the group was still hovering around Divinia's still form, anxiously await for Sam to remove the collar. Catching Jack's eye, she made her way over to the group. She forced a smile for her team who still looked overwhelmed at the situation. She'd have to talk to them later.

"What happened?" she whispered softly to the Colonel. He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. Placing a hand on her elbow, he pulled her away from the group.

"Whatever he says, it wasn't his fault. He made the best of an impossible situation and handled himself better than most soldiers I know," Jack started. Lisbon narrowed her eyes knowing there was more to the situation than Jack was letting on. "He was forced to activate the collar, and she passed out. It was odd though- the way they were looking at each other. It was like they had some sort of mind link before he pressed the button."

"How is she?" Lisbon asked as she shifted her gaze back towards the vampiress. Jack grimaced.

"She should be alright as soon as we get that hunk of metal off of her. She can't self-heal with it on which is the biggest problem. Cayt could probably get it off, but there's some sort of shielding that's preventing him or Tracie from getting close to her. Carter thinks she can rearrange some magnetic thing to recalibrate the lock… I didn't really understand it all," he said with a sheepish expression

"Anything I can do?" she asked when he finished. Jack shook his head and patted her shoulder.

"It's a waiting game now," he muttered before his gaze flicked back towards Jane. "Stay with him. He's going to need you," he finished before heading back towards Carter. Focusing her thoughts, she stood for a minute and then headed back towards Jane's side. With a sigh, she slid back down beside him and intertwined her fingers with his. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she allowed her eyes to close. Just for a minute she promised herself. Just for a minute.

Grace Van Pelt frowned as she observed the commotion. She hated feeling helpless. That was one of the reasons she became an agent. She wanted to fix things, to help people. She had never met the unconscious vampiress in front of her, but there was something about her that obviously inspired a fierce loyalty. It had definitely triggered Rigsby's protective streak and it was obvious her boss and Jane cared a great deal for the young woman. She was horrified at the poor woman's condition, and she quickly bowed her head in a silent prayer that Sam would be able to remove the collar as soon as possible and that everyone involved would find a sense of peace.

Sliding to the ground, she leaned up against a tree and waited. She didn't want to be in the way, and slowly tilted her head upwards to look at the sky filtering through the canopy. She was surprised to feel a comforting presence next to her, and she smiled when Rigsby sat down beside her. Their arms briefly touched and she smiled at the spark that rushed through her body leaving her skin tingling.. He grinned back, but she could see the anger and exhaustion lingering in his expression. They continued to sit in comfortable silence, when Rigsby suddenly nudged her in the side.

"Look at that," he said softly. She followed his gaze and smiled at the sight of Lisbon sleeping with her head on Jane's shoulder. Their linked hands were just barely visible. In sleep they both looked a little more relaxed, and it was a nice change to see them both at ease.

"I don't care what they say, something is definitely going on between them!" Rigsby firmly stated. Grace giggled at his outburst and decided to add her own observation.

"I think something happened the last time they were here," she said with an air of certainty. Rigsby just looked flabbergasted as he considered the possibility. Their musings were quickly interrupted by a relieved exclamation from the blonde astrophysicist.

"Got it!" she said happily as the metal collar slipped from Divinia's neck and clattered to the ground below.

Sam wiped her brow and stood back with a sigh as the vampiress was immediately enveloped in a soft green light and everyone let out a sigh of relief as Divinia's open cuts began to close up. The vampiress mumbled something and her body tightened as she let out a soft groan. Cayt was instantly at her side, running his fingers through her tangled hair while whispering softly to her. The others stepped back to give them a little privacy, and Grace marveled at the level of love between the two vampires. Reaching over, she grasped Rigsby's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Will she be alright?" Cho asked the young vampiress who had retreated to his side when Cayt had gone to his mate. Tracie looked up at him with a hopeful expression as she fiddled with a strand of her long, blonde hair.

"I think so," she answered as her expression tightened. Cho almost smiled as her nose scrunched up in concentration. "It depends on the intensity of her internal injuries though. That she's able to self-heal at all is good sign. It means she's not too far gone."

Cho opened his mouth to answer back when a branch broke nearby. Everyone was instantly on guard and Cho noticed Lisbon instantly jump to her feet, while positioning herself in front of Jane who still looked a little bleary. Weapons were drawn and everyone was tense as they waited for the next sound. Looking around uneasily, Cho was startled when three cloaked figures dropped down from the trees and landed in a crouching position in the center of the camp. The figures stood slowly, but their faces remained covered.

"Good god, man! You look like hell," one figure exclaimed as Cayt stood with a shocked expression before smiling.

"Don't shoot," he told the others. They lowered their weapons, but kept them close by, at least until the situation was clearer. "You're not supposed to be here," Cayt said with a slight grin as the hoods were dropped leaving three vampires smiling back at him.

Lisbon recognized Pike and Thread from their last trip, but she didn't know the vampiress standing between them. Her chin length hair was jet black with red streaks, and she silently observed as the vampires continued their banter. She looked unimpressed with group, and if Lisbon wasn't mistaken the girl looked worried.

"They Elders can't control the fact we just happened to stumble across you two. It's not like they left us a map with boundaries," Pike said as he rolled his eyes.

"You've always been a bad liar," Cayt said with a pointed look as the three vampires smirked. Pike shrugged and his expression turned serious.

"You two can't stay out of trouble," Thread murmured as they headed over to Divinia's side, ignoring the rest of the group for now. The former clan leader was still enveloped in a green glow, her eyes shut tightly as she tossed and turned on top of the sleeping bag. Cayt softly brushed his hand across her forehead and she stilled.

"Can you help?" Cayt asked.

Everyone else watched in silence as Pike closed his eyes while resting his palm on her abdomen. He looked troubled as his eyes opened and he took a long look at Divinia before turning to Cayt with a small nod. He folded her shirt up and exposed her swollen and discolored torso. She obviously had several broken ribs. Cayt leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The vampires stepped back and Pike placed both his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes once more.

"What's he doing?" Grace asked Lisbon softly.

"Most vampires receive a special gift when they're bitten," Lisbon said softly. "Pike has extended healing abilities which are quite rare." Amazed, Grace turned back and watched as Pike muttered softly. A little color returned to her face and the swelling all over her body drastically decreased before he opened his eyes.

"I can't remove all of the bruising, but she's fine internally. She's gonna hurt for a few days though," he said as he addressed the others for the first time that night. He smiled pleasantly at Lisbon and Jane before turning back to Cayt.

"What the hell happened? Her nervous system was shot, and I'm surprised she made it this far," he asked angrily.

"New device the slave trade has cooked up. It was a nasty piece of work," Jack said hoping to keep an argument from forming as he eyed the vampires warily. Pike nodded and seemed to accept the explanation.

"Who's the pip?" Thread asked as he gestured towards Tracie who stared back defiantly. "Div still picking up strays?" Cayt chuckled and Tracie just looked outraged as she glared at the older vampires. Cho put a soft hand on the vampiress' shoulder and she huffed in frustration as she held her tongue.

"Tracie, meet Pike, Thread, and Skulka," Cayt said amicably. "Although, officially, you haven't met them for another 49 years."

"No offense, pip. Div's picked us all up over the years. It's what she does," Thread added with a fond smile. "You'll fit right in."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I seemed to have jinxed myself saying I was proud for not falling behind and look what happened! Ahhh, the holidays are so busy! Thankfully, I'm back on track with this story and I have a new plan that I'm quite fond of! Thanks to all of y'all for sticking with me while I straightened everything out in my head! And I've almost finished my Secret Santa stuff! YAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hugs for: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, RINA-THE-BRAVE, SHOPPINGLUVA, PENELOPE LOUISE, JELLOFANATIC, WILDDAISIES, JADESTAR, CHARLIEBLUE, NELLIE, and PATRICK LEE. Y'all are the best!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and I'll be updating Monochromatic later this week! Hope everyone has a good day!**

**Chapter 14**

No matter how hard she struggled to wake up, Divinia's entire body felt like a dead weight sinking deeper into blissful darkness. Her body ached and she wanted nothing more than to surrender herself back to the darkness and just sleep. A hand stroked her head, fingers detangling her matted hair softly and methodically. That movement kept her linked to reality. She could hear the faint buzzing of conversation around her, but the words were too jumbled to translate. Volume raised then lowered, and the sounds echoed in her head. She still couldn't manage to open her eyes, and she grew more frustrated by the minute. She was stuck, a prisoner in her own mind.

Her body tingled with leftover energy, and she arched her back as another wave of pain coursed through her. The was a brief moment of pressure on her chest and suddenly she found it was easier to breath. She sucked in a gulp of air, digging her fingers into the blanket underneath her. She was cold and her thoughts were muddled. The last thing she remembered was staring into Jane's eyes before she only felt intense agony. The voices grew louder and she turned her head in hopes the pounding in her skull would lesson. She willed her body to respond. Slowly, her lashes raised and she blinked owlishly as she tried to sharpen the blurry images before her.

"Why the hell is everyone shouting?" she mumbled hoarsely.

If her vision had been clear, she would have laughed at the startled expressions of the rest of the group as they swung their heads around to look at the injured vampiress. The hand massaging her scalp stopped and she felt Cayt beside her as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Turning her head towards him, she blinked again and a small frown tightened her features as she buried her face into his baggy pants.

"Div?" Cayt asked softly as he ran a hand across her cheek.

"Everything's blurry," she whispered while closing her eyes once more.

"Well that's probably 'cause you practically fried your insides," Thread answered cheekily which earned him a glare and an elbow in the ribs from Skulka. Divinia's eyes popped back open as she vacantly glanced around. Surely this wasn't another hallucination.

"Thread, Pike?" she questioned, unsure of the voice she just heard.

"Easy there, darlin'. You gave us quite a scare," Thread said calmly as the three other vampires approached her. Pike was slightly worried about her blurry vision, but he'd give it a few hours to clear up. She seemed to be getting better already he noted as the tension lines across her forehead started to disappear. She still moved stiffly, and he made a note to remind the others to make her take it easy for a few days. There was no question that she would ignore his advice. She was never good at sitting still.

"I swear you and Cayt are magnets for trouble," Pike added with a shake of his head. A small smile formed on Divinia's face at the sound of her old friends and the mood lightened considerably.

"It's not like we plan it," Divinia answered stubbornly as she tried to sit up. She grimaced at the movement, and Cayt quickly pulled her into his arms as gently as possible. Sighing softly, she leaned her head back against his chest. "Are you okay to be here?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"Stop worrying, Div and take it easy. They can't do anything if we accidentally stumble across you two. Besides, someone else wanted to see you," Pike said with a grin as Skulka bounded forward and lightly hugged her friend.

"You're a bad liar Pike," Divinia said with a chuckle that turned into a raspy cough. Cayt rubbed her back and handed her a flask containing a dark liquid. Pike just shrugged and patted her shoulder.

* * *

Lost in thought, Teresa Lisbon sat cross-legged on the ground and snapped a small stick into tiny pieces. There was something strangely soothing about the repetitive motion and the snap the twig made was rather satisfying. Her eyes were fixed on the growing pile of sticks before her, although she would occasionally shift her gaze over to where Jane was standing with a vacant expression. As soon as Divinia had spoken, they had moved away in order to give the vampires privacy. Jane had casually brushed her off saying he needed some time alone.

Even though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was worried about him. He had finally let her in, and he normally made an effort to include her in his problems since they would now affect her as well. She couldn't remember the last time his was this closed-off. She held in a chill and glanced over to the man in question. His eyes were hooded and his expression was troubled. She doubted anyone else would be able to read behind his mask, but she knew him better now. She had finally broken through to him and she'd be damned if she lost him again. She never noticed that Sam had sat down beside her, until the blonde woman nudged her softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked as she fixed her childhood friend with a questioning stare. Before Lisbon could shake her head, Sam started to talk and Lisbon got the feeling she was addressing more than just the current situation.

"I know you're worried about him. I also know you well enough to know that you don't want to talk about it. It's been ingrained in you to view feelings and emotions as a weakness, something to keep hidden in order to protect yourself and he probably feels the same. He'll push you away, saying it's for your own benefit, or else leave you with a biting remark, but keep pushing. He's going to need you, and I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk with, I understand."

With that final remark, Sam shot one last knowing look at the brunette and walked off. Lisbon sat in silence and realized her friend knew exactly what she was talking about. She had noticed a lot of similarities between Jane and Jack, character -wise, and she was suddenly grateful for a female presence in her life. It was something she hadn't felt since her mom died. Van Pelt was a good friend, but there was still a level of professionalism that kept Lisbon from asking too much of the younger woman. She was glad that Sam was back in her life.

Looking up, she realized everyone had split up once more. Daniel had cornered Pike and Thread and was most likely asking as many questions as he possibly could about vampiric society. Lisbon stifled a grin as he flipped through a notebook with his pen flying. Somewhere along the way, Tracie had attached herself to both Teal'c and Cho and Lisbon chuckled at the odd pairing. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, and she was glad Cho had settled in with the others. Rigsby and Van Pelt were off to the side, muttering softly about god knows what.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she watched Sam interact with her commanding officer. They two were relaxed, trading playful comments back and forth in a manner that reminded her of herself and Jane. She felt a pain of regret and quickly turned her attention back to the consultant. Jane was watching Divinia closely, but refused to meet her eyes. The vampiress seemed frustrated with the lack of response she was receiving, but no one else seemed to notice. With a slight scowl, the vampiress turned back to Skulka and continued her previous conversation glancing back at Jane every few minutes. Standing, Lisbon decided she didn't care what Jane wanted and silently made her way over to him.

* * *

Cayt looked around the camp and noticed the others were all immersed in conversation. Divinia dozed on and off, but he refused to put her down. She was safe and alive in his arms, and her rhythmic breathing lulled him into a state of security. Glancing down at the sleeping woman, he allowed his eyes to travel over her face. Bruises littered her skin, and he wanted to kill the bastard that did this to her. There would be time for that later, he darkly decided. First, they needed to get back to the castle and regroup. Divinia would need a few weeks of downtime and a few good meals in order to fully recover. Feeling her shiver, he pulled her tighter to his body and continued to reorganize his thoughts. The next time he glanced down at her, she was staring up at him sleepily. Her eyes were brighter, and he smiled when she followed his movements. He buried his face in her hair, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple while she nuzzled him back in response.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said softly. She grimaced as she shifted position so she could see him better. Hissing out a breath, she shrugged off his concern and wrapped her arms around him.

"God, Div. I almost lost you again. I don't know what I'd do…" Putting a finger to his lips she cut him off.

"I'll be okay in time," she replied softly. Not caring about the audience they might have, she gently pressed her lips to his before pulling away with a soft smile. He cupped her cheek gently, stroking her face with his thumb as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep once more as her body continued to heal.

"What's the plan?" a voice asked softly. Cayt looked up to find Colonel O'Neill looking down at him. Cayt sighed as he contemplated his choice of words.

"She should be able to travel in the morning without fear of re-injuring herself. I need to get her back to the castle as soon as possible. After that, it's up to you." Jack nodded as the vampire finished, and contemplated the situation.

"What are you going to do?" he asked pointedly. A fierce look crossed Cayt's face and he met Jack's gaze with an intense expression.

"We have enough evidence to shut down the slave trade legally," Cayt trailed off before meeting Jack's eyes once more. "I'm going to kill that bastard." he stated firmly, and Jack could only nod.


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter ended up being much more angsty than I intended. Oh well, I really, really like how this chapter came out, and I hope y'all enjoy it as well! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and thanks for sticking with me! I love you guys! Be safe this holiday season!**

**Thanks to: SHOPPING-LUVA, TROMANA (who's been waiting very impatiently), CHARLIE BLUE, WILD DAISIES, JADESTAR, KAYAMIRA, NELLIE, PENELOPE LOUISE, and PATRICK & RINA. Thank you all!**

**This one's for a new reader/reviewer: KAYAMIRA! I'm so glad you've discovered my little world! Welcome and thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 15

"I don't understand," Tracie said with a toss of her long, blond hair. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes while staring at the cards she held in her hand. Scowling, she nibbled at her bottom lip and Cho could see the barest hint of her fangs. It was so easy to forget they were human, he realized while silently observing the scene in front of him. The blonde vampiress huffed in frustration before fixing her piercing blue eyes on the alien beside him, and Cho was struck with the outrageousness of the situation. Maybe they should have chosen a more interesting game.

"Why do I want to 'go fish' again?" she grumbled as Teal'c began to explain the intricacy of the game once more. Cho felt his lips curve upward at the vampiress' less than enthusiastic response as she muttered something about sea creatures and cards with a few foreign expletives mixed in for good measure.

While he waited for his turn, Cho glanced around the camp. It was growing dark, and the other three vampires had left about an hour ago with explicit instructions to make sure Divinia rested. The vampiress rolled her eyes at the comment, before carefully hugging her friends. She had been silent since then, and although she seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep, Cho was positive her mind was working a hundred miles an hour. She was a lot like Lisbon, he mused. Both women were selfless leaders, and had the miraculous ability to inspire loyalty in anyone that knew them. No wonder they had become fast friends.

A card struck him in the forehead and he turned back towards the game with a look of annoyance. Tracie sat with a wide-eyed expression as she pressed a hand to her mouth to try and hide her giggles. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as the vampiress leaped up and bolted off towards Daniel. Collecting the cards, he handed the deck to Teal'c who calmly slipped them inside his jacket pocket. The two of them continued to sit in comfortable silence while watching the various pairings around them. Cho's gaze flickered towards Tracie who seemed to be unable to escape from Daniel's incessant questioning. With a sigh, he got up and went to rescue the young girl who was staring at him with a pleading look.

While Cho was enabling Tracie's escape, Teresa Lisbon stood beside Jane in silence. The small fire flickered nearby, casting unearthly shadows on everything around it. Grinding her teeth, she willed Jane to trust her. If he wanted this relationship to work, then he was going to have to start letting her in. She was tired of being pushed aside. She refused to be a temporary means of comfort who was only used when it was convenient. To be more accurate, she was frustrated with the lack of progress she had made with him. She thought they were through with this behavior by now.

"Talk to me, Jane," she urged as she put a hand on his arm.

Jane glanced down at the small hand resting on his bicep and he grimaced. He only seemed to hurt those he cared about, and as much as it killed him to do so, he needed to cut himself off from Lisbon. It would only be disastrous for her in the end, and she didn't deserve that. She needed to settle down with a nice guy, one who wasn't damaged, and who could support her through anything. The fiasco with Divinia proved it- instead of listening to Lisbon, he had gone off showboating, and the vampiress had nearly paid for it with her life. With an unreadable expression, he turned away from Lisbon's soft touch and missed her growing scowl.

"You are not going to do this to me, Patrick," she hissed and he slowly turned to face the angry woman behind him. "I know you're blaming yourself, but for god's sake, don't push me away. You'll only hurt both of us."

Her chest heaved with a fierce intensity, and he was surprised at how well she had learned to read him. He would have to work harder to make a clean break. Her ponytail bounced as she strode up to him, grabbed his elbow, and pulled him deeper into the woods for more privacy. She caught Jack's warning look and she threw a quick nod in his direction as if to promise they wouldn't wander off too far. The group had enough to worry about without them getting lost or kidnapped as well. Her eyes flashed, and Jane had to admit she was exceptionally beautiful when she was all riled up.

She stepped closer to him and roughly pulled his head down to meet her lips in a bruising kiss. He was pleasantly shocked by her forcefulness, and he quickly raised his hands to cup her face, meeting her fiery intensity. Tracing his lips lightly with her tongue, she toyed with his curls while deepening the kiss, demanding entrance to his mouth. He could feel his body reacting to her ministrations, and he moaned as she ran her nails across the back of his neck. Breathless, she pulled back and he stared silently into her flushed face.

"That's what you'll be missing," she said as she jabbed her finger into his chest. "Now come to bed." He watched as she crossed her arms and stalked off towards her sleeping bag without another word. His eyes lingered on her lithe form, and a small smirk crossed his face. He'd play along for now. The woman certainly knew how to make him feel alive, he mused with a groan before following after her. What he would give for a private room right about now.

Divinia's eyes jerked open as she awoke with a startled gasp and stifled the scream that threatened to burst out. Acclimating her eyes to the darkness that enveloped the camp, she took a shaky breath and tried to calm her racing pulse. Drenched in sweat, she grimaced as she shifted in Cayt's protective grasp. He instinctively tightened his hold on her while she tried to quietly untangle herself from his grasp, but she was pleasantly surprised when he remained asleep. She let her eyes travel across his face as if to memorize every detail she already knew by heart. She refused to wake him; he needed the rest.

Shivering in the cold, she stretched her sore limbs and slowly headed towards the fallen tree at the edge of their little camp. Slipping carefully past the others that were sleeping, she painfully perched on the log and drew her knees up to her chin. Closing her eyes, she tried to banish the violent images that plagued her mind. She was no stranger to nightmares, but that rarely stopped the grip of terror that plagued her most nights. The sound of a stick breaking startled her out of her reverie, and she quickly whirled around to face the intruder.

Jack O'Neill stood frozen as he waited for the silver-haired girl to calm down. Her eyes darted around wildly, and he wondered just where she had stashed the dagger she had quickly produced at the sound of his arrival. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the blade, and he was glad he had warned her of his approach from a distance. He exhaled slowly, and her eyes focused on him. Slumping slightly, she replaced the dagger and buried her head in her hands without another glance towards him. Not wanting to startle her, he walked up slowly and quietly sat down beside her.

They sat in silence, and Jack took a moment to look at the woman beside him. Sometime during the evening, Daniel had given her his heavy coat which continued to slip off her tiny frame. She also had Teal'c's woolen hat on her head, and he was struck by how vulnerable she looked. He was old enough to be her father, he realized. She was barely more than a child, and yet had been forced to face far to much in her life so far. Coupled with the benefits and disadvantages of everlasting youth, she would only grow more jaded in time. It wasn't fair. His eyes followed the dark bruises marring her skin, and he clenched his fist in anger. She winced as she shifted on the log, and he fought the urge to leap to his feet and demand the chance to check her injuries. She wasn't one of his soldiers, and there was no telling how she'd react.

"It never gets better does it?" she asked softly, staring straight ahead. Her question was more of a statement, and he glanced sideways at the woman beside him.

"No," he answered truthfully and her eyes snapped to his. "We work our asses off to make our homes a safer place, but there'll always be someone or something else that's fighting to turn our efforts around. But it is worth it, and we have to cling to happiness where we can find it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Divinia slowly nodded with a thoughtful look. Her gaze shifted back towards the other sleeping members of the group, and she wrapped her arms around her knees. Without thinking, he reached a hand out to pat her thigh and cursed silently as she violently flinched away from him. She trembled slightly, before offering a quiet apology without meeting his gaze. A cold chill came over him and he wondered if she had told them the truth about the extent of her injuries.

"Did they…" his trailed off.

"No," she responded, a little too quickly for his liking. She sighed and then lifted her eyes to meet his, knowing he wouldn't leave it at that.

"Not completely," she admitted as her eyes clouded over once more. His eyes darkened as she turned away, faintly tracing the scar he knew stretched across her abdomen. She could feel the intensity of his stare, and she offered a small reassuring smile. In the distance, she saw a figure jerk upright and glance around in a frenzy before noticing the two of them on the log. The figure rose, and Jack instantly knew it was Cayt.

"Thank you," she said softly. Jack nodded and caught her eye once more.

"I'm not much for talking, but let us know if you need anything," he replied.

"I'll be alright. It's not the first time," she answered with a haunted smile as Cayt approached.

Jack moved away, and watched as Cayt slowly walked up to her. He stopped a foot away, and knelt in front of her. Meeting her gaze, the vampiress nodded once and the blond man lifted a hand to lightly caress her cheek. He obviously knew how to handle her when she was skittish, and Jack scowled as the girl's words rang in his ears once more. 'It's not the first time'. He looked over at the pair again, and a small smile appeared when he saw her leaning against Cayt. She'd be okay.'

Nearby, a still figure stared unblinkingly into the starless sky. He pulled the thin blanket tighter around him, and tried to relax so as not to wake the woman beside him. He hadn't meant to listen in, but he couldn't seem to alert the two to his presence. Rolling over, he buried his face in a mass of curly brown hair. Patrick Jane sadly closed his eyes as Divinia's words echoed in his head. He wasn't sure how to fix everything this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! I've missed this story so much! But of course real life decided to interfere. Plus, after I finished my temp job, I had this massive case of writer's block and lack of motivation which caused me to stare at blank documents for hours. It was horrible. *shivers* Thank you all for bearing with me on the wait. Just know that I will never abandon any of my stories! I'll always come back to them, and if I fail to update for a while, something's probably happened! (as in crazy 10 hour day jobs!) Next chapter will have a lot of Jane/Lisbon! YAY!**

**Thanks to: TROMANA, WILDDAISIES, SHOPPING-LUVA, JADESTAR, NELLIE, and CHARLIEBLUE. Thank you hugs for all!**

**This chapter's for twin because she's sick! Hopefully, it will warm you up!**

Chapter 16

The tension was palpable as the walked through the forest in silence. A cold chill relentlessly swept through the trees, chilling them to the bone which didn't help the current mood hanging over the group. Jack grimaced as he took a quick look behind him. Jane refused to meet anyone's gaze which sent Lisbon into a silent fit of frustration. Her face was blank- a skill she had obviously honed from Jane, and which made the rest of the agents uneasy. They were clearly used to relying on their boss for direction, and seemed to be at a loss as to how to react to her lack of guidance. Even Tracie was subdued. The cheerful vampiress looked jaded as she fixated on the crushed leaves beneath her feet. It was unnerving.

He briefly glanced towards Carter and saw her surreptitiously shoot a concerned look towards her childhood friend. Her lips pursed when she received no response, and Jack swore he could hear her thinking a mile a minute. They couldn't go on like this for too much longer. It was easy to see that they relied on each other in order to keep pushing on. With this new division forming, Jack was worried about their odds of survival. They couldn't afford to be distracted, not while they were this far from the castle. Speaking of the castle, he quickly turned to look at Divinia. Insights from their conversation the night before rang in his head, and he found a growing concern for the young woman.

The vampiress was sluggish, but Cayt had not left her side since they departed. She shivered slightly, but made no complaint. Her eyes were closed and her hand was intertwined with her lover's- a reassurance as well as guidance through the forest. Someone stepped on a stick, and her eyes flew open. She still wore Teal'c's woolen cap, and her long silver hair fell softly down her back. She pulled Daniel's jacket tighter around her, and smiled briefly when she caught his eye. She looked exhausted, and her current condition only increased Jack's urgency to get back to the castle. With their current luck, there was no telling what else they would run into before they reached safety..

They continued to walk for a few more hours before stopping for lunch. Biting her lip, Lisbon watched as Jane immediately split off from the group. His shoulders were hunched as he stood staring blankly into the forest. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his position clearly advised others to leave him alone. Frustrated, she sighed and turned back to her MRE. She couldn't wait to get back to Earth. Never before had she found herself craving a hamburger this intensely. Smiling to herself, she caught Sam's eye and shook her head and her mood instantly fell. She didn't know what to do about Jane, but she knew she was losing him.

Divinia was thankful for the reprieve. She wasn't one to complain, but she knew her body wasn't up to full potential. In fact, she was lucky to be up and moving. She was still extremely sore, and sudden or large movements seemed to trigger a small wave of pain. It was nothing she couldn't handle. The worst of her ordeal lingered in her head. There was a consistent pounding in her head that refused to fade, and if she tried anything telepathically her mind felt like it was on fire. That, along with the nightmares, had the potential to incapacitate her if she let it. Stretching her arms above her head, Divinia stretched with a shiver. Rolling her head from side to side, her neck cracked with a pop. She grinned when Cayt rolled his eyes at her habit.

"I hate when you do that," he said before placing his hands on either side of her waist and pulling her toward him.

"I know," she answered with a smirk. Cayt pulled back and studied her with a practiced eye.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Dropping her gaze to the ground for a moment, she sighed.

"My head hurts," she responded before meeting his gaze once more. "I'm irritable, cold, and sore, but I think I'll live."

His hand moved gently to her abdomen and he toyed with the hem of her shirt. She let out a hiss when his hand came in contact with her skin, and he apologized for his cold touch. He lightly traced the scabbing covering her stomach, and was relieved when she didn't flinch.

"Tell me if this gets to be too much for you," he said with a stern look while removing his hand.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled softly at her teasing behavior before lapsing into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, he could practically feel her stiffen beside him. Turning his head, he shot her a questioning look before following her gaze to Jane's solitary form. Warning bells went off in his head when she let out a huff and proceeded to slowly stand. Her face was frozen in a mask of determination, and he gently caught her wrist before she could walk off.

"Div?"

"I'll be okay. Just something I need to clear up with him," she said shortly. He tightened his grip momentarily before releasing her, and watched in silence as she headed over to where Jane was standing. Catching Lisbon's eye, he moved closer. This could get interesting.

Jane knew she would approach him sooner or later. He could practically feel the annoyed looks she had been shooting him the past two days. He was surprised she had let it go this long, although he was pleased he had been able to avoid the conversation. He knew he would need to make her understand his perspective, and he doubted that would be an easy task. Not to mention that antagonizing a vampire probably wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Silently, she slipped beside him until they were almost standing shoulder to shoulder. A few moments passed before she broke the silence, and he turned towards her to listen.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. He recognized a steely glint of determination in her eye and he knew this would be far more difficult than he imagined. The girl knew him well, and so, he ignored her.

"That won't work," she quickly added. "I'm not leaving until you answer me."

"And what makes you think I want to share?" he asked. There was an edge to his voice that he didn't expect, but Divinia didn't back down.

"You need to. It's eating you up inside, and besides, I can feel it."

"Get out of my head!" he said harshly, his eyes flashing with anger. She needed to understand that this was not a game.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Her voice rose, and he noticed the others looking in their direction. "My head's enough of a mess on its own. I don't need your emotions flooding through as well!"

"Well, it's not like I asked for this," he said sarcastically.

"Oh grow up," she growled. "None of this is your fault, so stop pushing all of us away. Shit happens. Death, starvation, poverty? This is my life. Cayt and I are used to it, and we accept what happens when it happens. There's nothing you can do about it, and besides, I just wanted to say thank you." Her chest heaved with emotion, and she reached out to a nearby tree to steady herself.

"Don't bother," he practically spat in her face before turning away. Suddenly, he found himself flying backwards and landing in a heap on the ground. Divinia was seething with anger, the air statically charged around her.

"Get off your high horse. I'm sick and tired of your attitude and I'm sure everyone else is too. You're acting like a spoiled child, because we won't let you pout. You know _they_ wouldn't want you to act like this." She narrowed her eyes, and Jane had no doubt who she was talking about.

"You have no right," he started as he hauled himself up. Divinia's eyes darkened and with a wave of her hand, a purple shield enveloped the two of them effectively cutting off their argument from the others.

"Should we do something about that?" Jack quickly asked as he glanced at Cayt who was watching the pair continue their argument from inside the shield. Cayt just shook his head with a sigh.

"There's no reasoning with her when she's like this," he muttered before rubbing his temple.

"I've never seen Jane act like this with anyone other than Lisbon," Rigsby whispered to Grace. He felt a little uncomfortable looking between Jane's argument with the vampiress and Lisbon. His boss had a distant look in her eye, and he glanced away when Carter came up beside her.

"I haven't seen him this angry about something that doesn't involve Red John," Van Pelt added in agreement.

Obviously, Jane and Lisbon had formed a much stronger connection with the vampires than she previously thought. She just hoped it wouldn't end too badly, and maybe, just maybe the vampiress would be able to knock some sense into Jane. It was high time he saw what was in front of him instead of dwelling in the past. She had always been a diehard romantic, and the optimist inside her hoped that Jane and Lisbon were secretly together. After all, their story was almost like a fairy tail. She sighed wistfully, and Rigsby brushed his hand against hers.

"What do you think he meant when he told her to get out of his head?" she added as an afterthought. That was one of the main things that made no sense to her. Rigsby shifted his weight uneasily before moving closer to her.

"It was weird. When we were at the slave camp and first saw Divinia, Jane went all expressionless. It was like he was communicating with something the rest of us couldn't hear. And their eyes locked several times…" he trailed off at Grace's quizzical expression.

"I thought vampires could only communicate with their mates and their clan?" she asked. Rigsby just shrugged, and the two agents continued to sit in silence thinking about the new revelations.

Suddenly, the shield flickered and fell, and Jane casually walked out. His face was once again schooled in his usual mask, but instead of wandering off on his own, he headed straight for Lisbon. The others moved away as the two exchanged quiet words. Lisbon didn't look impressed as she crossed her arms and waited for Jane to finish. Jane reached out and lightly touched her arm as if to emphasize his point. After he finished, Lisbon didn't say anything for a moment, and Jane actually appeared a little worried. Rigsby would have laughed at the other man's apprehension, if the situation hadn't been so serious. Cayt barely noticed Jane's actions as his eyes immediately fixated on Divinia. Her face was flushed, but she wasn't as tense as before. She smiled tiredly at him and took a shaky step towards him before catching herself once more. His arm encircled her waist and she gritted her teeth as she leaned into him. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest. He began to run a hand over her back, and she hummed in approval.

"That was stupid," he said softly.

"Just need to lie down for a bit," she muttered.

"I told you so," he responded with a smile.

He could feel the vibration of her chuckle as she continued to lean against him. She mumbled something back and he could feel her legs begin to give out. Slipping an arm under her knees, he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, she shifted closer to him, and he could tell she was already falling asleep.

"Is she okay?" Carter asked when he rejoined the others.

"Just wore herself out," Cayt answered with a small smile. "If we leave now, we should make it to the next town over. We should be able to arrange transportation from there."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, this chapter didn't turn out quite how I was expecting. It's always interesting when that happens! Hopefully, y'all will enjoy the introspective soul searching that snuck its way in! *grins* Thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter: TROMANA, WILD DAISIES, JADESTAR, KAYAMIRA, NELLIE, SHOPPING-LUVA, CHARLIE BLUE, and RINA&PATRICK. Next chapter should have more action! YAY! I can't believe we're nearing the end of this one! There's still a few more chapter though, so don't get worried yet!**

Chapter 17

Blinking her eyes sleepily, Divinia rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of Cayt's cloak. Raising her head slightly, she smiled when he caught her eye with a grin and tightened his grip on her. She relaxed in his arms, deciding it wouldn't hurt to be carried a bit longer. Peering over her lover's shoulder, she choked back a laugh when she saw Jane and Lisbon walking together. Pleased he had heeded her warning, she watched as their hands brushed together every few steps. Lisbon bit her lip, while Jane continued to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. The pair continued to trade furtive glances, and Divinia wondered if they realized how obvious their secret looks really were.

"Are you done spying on people, or do I have to keep holding you?" Cayt murmured. She shivered as his breath brushed past her ear, and she sunk into his grasp once more.

"Well, I am rather comfortable…" she answered with a pleased grin.

"As much as I enjoy having you in my arms, we're almost to Jazra. You should probably stretch out your legs before we get there."

"Trying to get rid of me?" she whispered while lightly running her hand across his chest. He inhaled sharply, and shook his head.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he responded with a throaty chuckle.

She nuzzled him once more, before slipping out of his arms with a smirk. Taking a brief moment to stretch out her back, she winced when her fingers trailed across her abdomen. Pressing on her ribs, she grimaced at the tender spots and was fully aware she was sporting some large bruises. She hoped they'd clear up quickly. Her hand lingered on the four inch scar, and she frowned at the tenderness of her most serious wound. Thankfully, the cut hadn't reopened. She waved off Cayt's concerned gaze, and with a quick peck on the cheek, she wandered off towards the others feeling his eyes linger on her retreating form. Looking over her shoulder, she winked, smiling when he shook with silent laughter.

For once in her life, Teresa Lisbon wasn't sure what to do. She could feel Jane watching her, and normally this sort of behavior would prompt a biting response in retaliation. Everything had changed, and it threw her off-balance. She wasn't worried about her team's thoughts and perceptions about herself and Jane, she wasn't sure about Jane himself. Somewhere along the way, her heart had ignored all rational thought and fallen in love with the man beside her. She could kick herself. He was supposed to be off-limits. It was like striking a match while holding gasoline. She knew she would only get burned, yet she couldn't resist. The funny thing was that she kept coming back for more. She couldn't shut him out not matter how hard she tried. The only logical solution was to give into her feelings.

And that's what she did. She was tired of denying herself a life outside of work, and tired of pushing Jane away. Her whole entire life had been about helping other people- giving a little bit of herself away until she felt like a hollow shell. She wanted to be selfish for once in her life. She wanted to love Jane even if he was unable to completely love her back. Yet, he surprised her. After their last trip through the Stargate, they grew closer and closer- neither accepting nor denying what was happening between them. Glancing touches turned into caresses, secret looks into lustful gazes, until Jane's toothbrush found a home next to her own. It happened so fast, and she accepted that it might not ever become anything more. She was satisfied with anything he would give her, and she wondered if that made her a glutton for punishment.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Jane softly said with a teasing grin. Lisbon rolled her eyes, but felt her lips curve upwards in response to his trademark sarcasm. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Nothing much," she responded softly. She wasn't sure she wanted to get into this conversation just yet. She had a feeling it would only lead to another argument.

Jane nodded slightly and studies her. He knew there was more than what she was revealing, but he didn't want to push. Not this time. They were already on fragile ground, and he knew he would have to make it up to her. He spent so much time trying to make her leave that he didn't care how much it hurt her. The only thing he could think about was Red John and his quest for revenge. Plus, he wasn't sure if he was ready for another relationship. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Lisbon as well. He had thought that denying his love for her would protect her no matter how miserable it made him. It took Divinia yelling at him to realize that denying his feelings wouldn't protect either of them. He was hurting them both and Red John could still make her a target.

He had changed his mind. He would try and let go of his baggage and trust Lisbon more. She deserved more than what he could give her, but remained satisfied with what he had offered so far. If they did only have a limited time left, he wanted to spend it with her, loving her, and not in the aftermath of some selfish argument. A soft smile crossed her face, and he watched as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Yes, his behavior would have to change. He slowly lowered his arm until he could feel their hands brushing together before intertwining his fingers with hers. She stiffened slightly, unused to the public display of affection. He ran his thumb across her skin in a circular motion until she visibly relaxed. Squeezing her hand gently, he beamed when she smiled back. They still had a long way to go, but it was definitely a leap in the right direction.

Samantha Carter failed to hide her smile while her eyes flickered back towards her friend. Her CO was looking at her strangely, and with a careful glance in Jane and Lisbon's direction, she watched as his gaze trailed to the pair in question. She was happy for them. Granted, she knew they had become closer on the last trip to the Dreamer world, but there was still a lot of tension between the two. Tension that had already seemed to dissipate after Jane's argument with the vampiress. They deserved to be happy. A small pang of jealousy shot through her, and she quickly pushed it away. She had already examined her thoughts and feelings, but the rules wouldn't change. This was how it had to be, and so she was living vicariously through Tess.

Jack O'Neill casually brushed his hand by Carter's, and a faint smile crossed his face when she looked up at him. Hiding his grin, he glanced around the forest once more. The trees were starting to thin, and he figured they were close to the next town. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned and raised an eyebrow at the vampiress behind him. Divinia glanced between him and Sam, and a small smile crossed her face. Jack's eyes narrowed, and the vampiress burst out with a soft chuckle, before coming up beside him. The group came to a stop, the others eager for a chance to rest their feet. They had been walking for hours.

"Jazra's pretty close. It would probably work best if you stay here while Cayt and I arrange transportation," she said her face growing more serious. Jack studied her, and Divinia knew he was about to argue. "They don't take kindly to strangers…"

"It's a tentative alliance," Cayt said as he walked over. "It should be relatively simple. Give us thirty minutes and then walk straight. There's a road that runs parallel to our location." Jack nodded, knowing there wasn't much he could do.

The plan was explained to the others, and everyone reluctantly agreed although they weren't fond of splitting up. Lisbon watched as Divinia reluctantly shrugged out of Daniel's oversized coat. She was still so thin, and Lisbon marveled at the other woman's determination and strength. Tossing the hat back to Teal'c, Divinia pulled another cloak out of a small bag and wrapped it around herself. Pulling her hair in a messy ponytail, she nodded to Cayt who was waiting for her. With a smile to the others, the two vampires disappeared into the forest.

"Now we wait?" Rigsby piped up from the back.

"Now we wait," Jack said with a sigh. He motioned to Teal'c and they headed off to patrol the perimeter while the others sank to the ground.

"Will we head home once we return to the castle?" Rigsby piped up. Lisbon exchanged a thoughtful look with Sam before answering.

"We'll have to see if Div and Cayt need anything, but as far as I know, we've completed the mission," Lisbon said

"Do you think we'll get to come back?" Grace softly asked. Lisbon looked at her in surprise. She didn't think the younger woman had been enjoying herself.

"I hope so," she responded with a glance towards Jane and Sam. "We definitely keep in touch."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam and Daniel spoke up. Breaking the solemn mood, they retold several stories of previous adventures through the gate that had everyone laughing until the were crying. The time had flown by, and they were all pleasantly surprised when Jack herded everyone together to head towards the road. They waited in the cover of the trees for signs of the two vampires. A touch of uneasiness settled among the group as the minutes passed by.

"They're coming in hot," Jane said surprising himself with the sudden knowledge of the vampires' condition.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed though the forest, and a large transport carrier came flying down the path. Divinia was laughing while Cayt just scowled from behind the controls. As the others jumped in, several shots echoed around them causing them all to duck. Divinia whipped out a gun she hadn't had before and fired back in the direction they had come from. Cayt sent the carrier forward, knocking the others towards the floor of the transport. They continued at a breakneck speed until everything quieted down. Pulling themselves to sitting positions, Jane raised an eyebrow in the direction of the grinning vampiress.

"You don't want to know," Cayt said with a glare.

Cayt's unenthusiastic remark sent Divinia into another peal of quiet laughter, that was quickly silenced by a glare from Cayt. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his temple before whispering something in his ear. Lisbon chuckled at the antics of the two vampires and continued to lean back against Jane. He gently caressed her arm, his fingers lightly trailing over her skin. If the rest of the team noticed their closeness, they wisely kept their mouths shut.

"We'll talk later," Jane whispered to her. She met his eyes in agreement. With the aid of the transport carrier, they should be able to reach the castle by nightfall. Besides, it was nice to have a break from walking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this chapter went completely different than how I planned. Craziness. Hmph. Oh well! They deserved a break before things get worse again! Heee. Besides, Jane and Lisbon were tired of sneaking around. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hugs for: TROMANA, WILD DAISIES, SHOPPING-LUVA, KAYAMIRA, CHARLIE BLUE, JADESTAR, and NELLIE. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**For twin- who's poking me because she wants something to read.**

Chapter Eighteen

Jack O'Neill watched the scenery flash by with interest. Going off-world never got old. Sure, he was tired of seeing trees or desert, but this world strangely felt like home. It was refreshing. The world was a strange mix of old and new, and he would have to lay down some ground rules with Daniel before they reached the castle. The man could be excessively exuberant at times. Turning his head, he smiled lopsided at Cater who was studying the vehicle's steering mechanism. It was reminiscent of Ancient technology, but it seemed to work for anyone. The vehicle itself reminded him of a flat-bed Semi, only there was no divider between the front and the cargo area. Thankfully, their large group squeezed in nicely.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Divinia who seemed to be stretched out towards the back. She had taken possession of Daniel's jacket once more, and it was balled under her head as a pillow. Her eyes remained shut the majority of the time, but occasionally she'd crack an eye open and survey the rest of the group. Brushing past the others, he quickly slipped into the front where Cayt silently drove. The vampire acknowledged him with a small smile, and Jack knew something wasn't quite right with the other man. He had a feeling it had to do with the woman stretched out in the back, especially considering Divinia rarely left Cayt's side.

"You two get in a fight or something?" he asked. If the vampire was surprised by the directness of the question, he didn't show it. His face remained impassive, although he did glance sideways at Jack.

"Or something," Cayt eventually responded.

"And here I thought you two had a perfect relationship. Damn. There's no hope for the rest of us now." Cayt raised an eyebrow in a manner worthy of Teal'c. Jack congratulated himself when he saw the vampire's lips twitch upward.

"There are a few issues we agree to disagree on," Cayt started. "You can't avoid a fight with Div. She'll force you to at least consider her side, even if she has to trap you behind an energy barrier to do so."

"Women," Jack said with a snort. Cayt nodded and Jack noticed he relaxed slightly. "Ya know, the first time I met Carter she challenged me to arm wrestle," Jack trailed off and it was Cayt's turn to chuckle.

"Div jumped out of a tree, thinking I was a Dream Spirit, and nearly broke my arm after knocking me to the ground. Scared me to death." The two men sat in comfortable silence as they drove through down the dirt road.

"She's not happy," Cayt said suddenly and Jack looked up in surprise.

"She feels obligated to help Elina, not that I mind, but she's getting more reckless. She doesn't seem to care about her own life anymore. She's tired of fighting. It's just…" Cayt trailed off looking slightly defeated. Jack silently watched the vampire wrestle with his carefully guarded emotions.

"Promise me something," Cayt asked and Jack nodded. "No matter what happens, take her with you."

"What's going on?" Jack asked quietly, a little worried about the vampire's outlook.

"Don't you think it's been too easy?" Cayt prodded.

"Well," Jack started with a nod. Now that he thought about it, it had been relatively smooth so far. It was unnerving.

"Div doesn't, or won't, believe me, but I think this was all part of something bigger. I don't think Elina's behind it, but there may be someone else with power. Vampires aren't exactly popular with the rest of the kingdom, and if her identity's been leaked…"

"Then we're headed into a trap," Jack finished. He had to admit Cayt's suspicions had a lot of merit. "Do you think it has something to do with the Elders?"

"It could," Cayt agreed with a sigh. "We've ruffled a lot of feathers. Vampire rights aren't exactly a big selling point, and a lot of townspeople exploit the slave trade for labor among other things. The kingdom will fear an uprising, especially if they learn she's the only daughter of Sephiroth and Kalina, and the true heir to the throne."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was just getting better and better. Pulling his hat down farther over his brow, he studied the path in front of them. The trees were thinning and he could see an open field ahead. The path was smoothing out, and he could see the faint outline of the castle in the distance. Shifting, he looked back at the mixed group behind him, and his eyes lingered on the curled form of the silver haired vampiress burdened with the weight of the world. Checking the safety on his gun, he scanned the area ahead. This could potentially be a nightmare. Why couldn't things be easy for once. He'd really just like to get back to Earth now.

* * *

There wasn't much to do except observe the others, Cho decided after they'd leapt onto the transport. The reprieve from walking was nice, and the prospect of a hot meal and shower that night was very enticing. His eyes drifted over to where Lisbon was leaning against Jane, and he wondered when the pair would publicly admit what the others already knew. Cho glanced up with a questioning expression as a low rumble echoed through the vehicle. Rigsby grimaced.

"Hungry," he said with a small shrug as Van Pelt stifled a grin. Lisbon looked up with a small smile on her face and tossed an energy bar at the arson expert. He smiled gratefully.

"We should be there any minute," Lisbon added. Cho was pleased to see that Jane's hand remained on her thigh. Catching the consultant's eye, he raised an eyebrow. Jane just smiled a sheepish smile confirming Cho's thoughts.

"So, is there anything anybody wants to share?" he stoically asked.

Lisbon's mouth opened in surprise, while Jane just seemed to be amused. Rigsby and Van Pelt grinned at their boss' flustered expression. Being together non-stop had loosened some of the procedures and protocols, and the team felt more at ease with each other. It was a comfortable dynamic and they still looked to the brunette as the leader even if they were a little more friendly.

"This is all your fault," Lisbon muttered to Jane. She wasn't sure why she was so flustered by the question. She'd pictured this moment before, and it always happened with a lot more poise and restraint.

"It started the last time we were here," Jane answered while Lisbon rolled her eyes. A faint smile crossed her face as she met Jane's eyes, before turning back to her team.

"It's okay, boss. We kind of figured," Van Pelt said sweetly as Lisbon flushed scarlet. Burying her face in her hands, she could feel Jane laughing.

"Anyways," she finally blurted out when she felt more in control. "Everyone else doing alright? Any problems we need to discuss?"

The team spent the next ten minutes in an odd sort of debrief. Lisbon wanted to get a better understanding of how her agents were doing in the situation. They hadn't really had a moment to just talk with all the excitement that had been going on. She was pleased to see the team dynamic hadn't changed, and in fact, they were closer than ever. She was interested to see how that would translate back in the office once they got back to California. She hoped Minelli would be pleased with the progress. Van Pelt was already more confident, and she was sure Rigsby's marksmanship had improved. Jane was a little more contained as he worked to keep her happy. She grinned. Well, Minelli did tell her to keep doing what she was doing. Although, she was sure he didn't mean for her to keep him in her bed. Oh well. Semantics, as Jane would say.

"What's so funny?" Jane whispered in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath caressed her skin, before elbowing him in the side.

"Behave!" She retorted. Just because the team knew, did not mean she was going to resort to childish behavior and public displays of affection. She preferred to keep her personal life private.

The transport suddenly jerked to one side, sending them all tumbling across each other. Cayt shouted an apology, as he tried to straighten the vehicle. The road had practically crumbled beneath them, but whether it was sabotage or just lack of maintenance, no one could be sure. The road finally leveled out again, and the group breathed a sigh of relief as the castle loomed in front of them. Lisbon looked around to reassure herself that everyone was alright. The last thing they needed was more injuries. The rest of the group seemed to be in the same general positions, although Sam was rubbing her head with a scowl.

The transport lurched to a stop, and Cayt motioned for Jack to take the lead as everyone climbed out. Lisbon frowned when she realized Divinia was hanging towards the back of the group, seemingly avoiding her mate. She wondered if something had happened between the two vampires, but quickly lost her train of thought, as they headed towards the outer gates. The armed guards escorted them in, and she found herself marveling at the beauty of the marble and granite. They probably looked ridiculous trudging through the spotless halls, all scruffy and dirty.

A door opened and a blur of pale green came rushing towards them. Elina practically sprinted towards them while raising the skirt of her dress. She breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around her sister. Divinia winced slightly, and Elina backed off with a concerned look. Although her eyes sparkled, the young queen looked tired. Lisbon wondered just how bad the political situation was here. They walked in silence, exhaustion fully hitting them. Elina led them towards a small corridor off the main hallway, and showed them large suites they could use for the duration of their stay. They would debrief in the morning. She'd be sure to pull the vampiress aside then.

At the next free room, Lisbon followed Jane inside, ignoring the knowing glance from Cho. Shaking her head, she sighed in relief at the large king-sized bed. The sound of water running from the other room startled her, and she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame, she watched as Jane began to fill the large Jacuzzi with warm scented water. Enjoying the privacy, they quickly slid out of their filthy clothes and sank into the hot water. It felt heavenly, and muscles were already starting to loosen up. She didn't realize how cold she had been until this moment. She decided she'd never take hot water for granted again.

"Mmmm," she mumbled as she leaned her head against Jane's chest.

"I agree," he responded softly.

Jane gently pressed a soft kiss to her temple, before reaching for the soap. It was nice to be back in a place with modern comforts, he thought as he ran the washcloth over the woman in front of him. They'd probably need a shower after this in order to scrub all the dirt and grime off. He frowned, when he replayed the events of the day in his mind. Something wasn't quite right, and he wondered why Divinia and cayt had been acting oddly. He hadn't paid much attention to the others, but Colonel O'Neill seemed to be a little worried as well. Clearing his head, he vowed to relax and enjoy this moment. He'd worry tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Woohoo! New chapter, new chapter! So this one's primarily about the vampires- I realized I had been neglecting Tracie, so she deserved so quality time! We'll be back to Jane and Lisbon in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me through the wait! I hope you enjoy this one- I definitely enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks to: TROMANA, ELODIE, JADESTAR, RINA, NELLIE, and CHARLIEBLUE! Hugs for all of y'all! You're feedback has been awesome!**

Chapter 19

Divinia fought back a yawn as she stepped under the scalding spray of the shower. She let out a soft hiss, as her skin began to redden. She watched as the water ran down the drain, darkly tinged with grime. It was strangely hypnotic the way it swirled around her feet before disappearing. However, it was nice to be clean, especially after months of cold baths in whatever body of water was available and sleeping outside on the forest floor. She could feel her muscles relax, and so she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the shower wall. While the others had been taken to their rooms, she had been whisked away to a series of urgent meetings demanding an explanation for the resources used. Elina sent her an apologetic look, as she was questioned about the mission.

When she reentered the room she had shared with Cayt previously, her lover seemed to be ignoring her. He stood at the window, silently staring out, and didn't even acknowledge her presence. She sighed in frustration, before locking herself in the bathroom until the water ran cold. Stepping out of the shower, she took a moment to admire the extravagant bathroom. The furnishings were exquisite and she felt strangely out of place, like she was a child playing dress-up. A passing fancy of what might have been crossed her mind, and she almost laughed. She'd never fit in here. This wasn't her life. Donning a clean tank, she pulled on one of Cayt's clean shirts and left it unbuttoned. Using a fresh towel to dry her hair, she stumbled back into the connecting bedroom, fighting exhaustion the entire way.

"I'm surprised they let you out of their sight," Cayt said stiffly, causing her to instantly bristle with annoyance as her exhaustion was forgotten.

"They're not bad people," she retorted.

"Yet, they need a scapegoat and you seem to be more than willing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyes flashing in anger. "Are you really going to bring this up now?"

"You're not seeing the big picture! You're playing right into their hands, and I'll be damned if I lose you again!" He stood abruptly and faced her.

"Is that what this is about? Shit, Cayt! You have to let me make my own decisions."

"Not when you're being reckless and childish!" They were standing face to face by this point, neither realizing that their quiet argument had escalated into a shouting match.

"Oh, so I'm a child now?! That hasn't seemed to have been a problem, oh you know, _the last few years_!"

"Damn it, Divinia!" he roared, his fists clenching in anger.

She stepped back, trembling slightly as he matched her step for step until she felt her back hit a wall. She wasn't afraid. She knew he'd never her hurt her, but she also knew that she had pushed him a little too far and they both needed to cool down before either of them said something else they'd regret. She could feel the prick of tears sting her eyes, and she shoved past him and grabbed a pair of pants that were lying on a chair. Yanking them on, she slipped her feet into a pair of boots, before turning back to Cayt who remained frozen as he watched her dart around the room. She lifted her watery eyes to his, and silently held back a sob. This was the last thing she needed when she was already confused and unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry. I just…I… please, just give me some time," she managed to choke out before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Next door, Tracie winced as she heard the door slam. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was impossible not to hear the shouting coming from the other room. She hated arguments, and she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for piling more stress onto the other vampires. If she hadn't gotten into this mess, Divinia would have never been taken by Maldonado and his men. Shaking her hair out of her face, she sighed. It probably didn't help that she had avoided the older vampiress. It's not like there was a proper way to thank someone for sacrificing themselves, so you could escape. Climbing to her feet, she made a split decision and grabbed her cloak before quietly slipping out the door and down the hall. If the rumors were true, the other woman didn't need to be wandering alone right now.

She bounced from foot to foot as after she had silently slipped by the castle guards. She shivered as a cool rush of night air swept past her, and she craned her neck for a glimpse of silver in the dark. Spotting Divinia, she quietly sprinted after her, being sure to avoid stepping on anything that could give her away. As she approached, she realized the older vampiress was preoccupied in her own thoughts to even realize she was being followed. Tracie frowned and crept closer. She skidded to a stop when Divinia stopped suddenly, and looked up at the stars. Divinia's hands hung limply at her side, as she closed her eyes. Without warning, the silver-haired woman slipped into a light jog, weaving deeper into the forest before emerging in a small field where she flopped down on the grass.

Tracie gasped as she looked around. It was beautiful. The small meadow was surrounded by the trees on three sides, and a small stream gurgled along the fourth. The sky seemed bigger here, and when she turned, the castle was illuminated against the backdrop of the velvet night sky. It wasn't that far from the castle- less than two miles, and she wondered if this was Divinia's intended original destination. The older vampiress was a mystery to her. She had never met anyone so willing to step into dangerous situations, and she was surprised at the level of familiarity Divinia had with the castle and the Queen. She was sure there was some connection there. She honestly did not expect to welcomed inside the castle, and she was curious about the vampiress and her mate who had saved her. Sure there were rumors, but Tracie wanted to discover the truth herself instead of blindly trusting any gossip.

"You're welcome to come out, you know," Divinia said just loud enough to carry in the immediate area. Tracie blushed. Of course the other woman would know she was being followed. It was how she survived.

"Sorry, I….uh….heard the shouting, and…was just worried," she said with a sheepish expression. Divinia chuckled throatily looking a little embarrassed, and patted the ground beside her.

"You might as well come sit down."

"I, um…. Thanks."

Warily, Tracie made her way over and cast a sidelong glance at the woman before sliding to the ground, mimicking the older woman's position by leaning back until she was lying on her back, her knees slightly bent. The stars were beautiful tonight, and there was something peaceful about the way the tall grass blew around them. Tracie slowly looked over and tried to observe Divinia out of the corner of her eye. Her silver hair was loose and fanned around her. When the moonlight hit just right, Tracie could see the faint tear tracks on the other woman's face. It made her uneasy. Tracie was always one to want to fix things. She hated not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I used to come here all the time after I was first bitten," Divinia murmured offhandedly causing Tracie to look up in surprise.

"You weren't always a vampire?"

"You really are in the dark," Divinia replied with a slight smirk. Tracie started to get annoyed, but Divinia waved her off.

"I meant nothing by that. We should have explained everything to you, but I guess there really hasn't been any time." Tracie nodded reluctantly and waited. She had a feeling she'd learn the answers to her questions with the other woman was good and ready.

"Elina's my younger sister." Tracie sat up with a baffled expression. She wasn't expecting answers that quickly.

"But that means, you're…"

"Mmm hmmm." Divinia sighed and closed her eyes, leaving Tracie to her chaotic thoughts.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tracie said softly, unsure of how to proceed. Divinia turned her head, and slowly opened her eyes.

"That's the big question," she said with a defeated expression. "And you?" Tracie spluttered, not expecting the vampiress to turn the question back on her.

"I'm not really sure…"

"You're always welcome to stay here at the castle, or I can arrange for you to go back to my clan if you wish."

"Thank you," Tracie replied, and Divinia smiled reassuringly.

"We should probably get back. The sun will be up in a few hours, and there's not really any cover in this area now that the storm season is ending."

Divinia gracefully go to her feet, and extended her hand to the younger vampiress. She wasn't really annoyed the younger girl had followed her out. They were long overdue for a conversation, and Tracie's company was preferable to Jane or Cayt's at the moment. The younger girl had matured the past few weeks, and yet she still brought a youthful enthusiasm to a group of battle-weary soldiers. It was refreshing. The women walked through the forest in silence as they headed back to the castle. Tracie giggled, as the older woman fought back a yawn and failed. She'd fit in well in either location, although Divinia had a small suspicion the girl would get along wonderfully with Pike.

In an instant, the older vampiress' mood shifted and Tracie quickly found herself hauled up a tree. She warily glanced at the other woman, whose features had hardened as she eyed the silent forest. Tracie opened her mouth to ask a question, but a warning look from Divinia quickly silenced her. Moments later, several figures clad in solid black ran past them. They were quickly followed by another small group, and this time Tracie noticed the weapons. She swallowed deeply and nodded when the other vampiress motioned for her to stay put. Divinia disappeared for a few minutes, and Tracie started to get more nervous. She did not want to be responsible for the other woman getting captured again. She debated whether or not she should go look, when the sound of a branch snapping increased her anxiety. She cursed herself for leaving her room without a weapon.

"They're headed toward the castle," a voice silently whispered in her ear. Tracie jumped out of her skin and almost fell out of the tree. She whirled around so she was facing Divinia who had reappeared without her noticing.

"I've tried to warn Cayt and Jane, but…" she trailed off. "Do you think you can get back to the castle without attracting attention?" she asked. Tracie nodded slowly.

"Head around to the left side. They'll be a small outbuilding. You should be able to jump from there to a window above your head. That'll put you in what should be a conference room. The main corridor is right outside the door," Divinia whispered softly.

"Who are they?" Tracie asked as she gently slipped down from the tree. Divinia turned away, and Tracie instantly knew. Nodding seriously, she turned to leave.

"Be careful," Divinia called after her, as both girls disappeared into the surrounding darkness. Sunrise was in 1 hour.


	20. Chapter 20

**Woohoo! Updates are fun! Sooooooooo, if everything goes according to plan, next chapter's going to be the last chapter of this one. *sniff sniff* Can you believe we're there already?! I am planning to do a third one, because the plan is to leave a few things unresolved, but I'll probably take a few months break from this world so I can plan and everything. *bounces* I just love these guys! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It was rather fun to write! There's a lot of Jane being Jane.**

**Thanks to: TROMANA, SHOPPING-LUVA, and WILDDAISIES for reviewing the last chapter. I love you three ladies, lots!**

Chapter Twenty

Cracking an eye open, Patrick Jane wondered why he couldn't move. He was met with a face full of curly brown hair that tickled his nose ever so slightly. His bedmate was curled around him, her arm hap hardly thrown across his chest. It never failed to amaze him that Teresa Lisbon was a cuddler. In hindsight, he should have known, but he willingly conceded his mistake this time. After all, it was a rather pleasant revelation. She mumbled something unintelligible before shifting impossibly closer, and he grinned as he expertly tried to disentangle himself from the pile of Lisbon and covers. In one quick move, he managed to swap an extra pillow in order to regain use of his body and was able to silently slip out of the bed.

Now that the dilemma of getting up was solved, his attention shifted to what had woken him in the first place. Padding softly to the window, he took a moment to admire the view. Moonlight streamed through the small courtyard, and the forest loomed beyond the large stone wall. They had already been informed that the guard passed through every fifteen minutes, but their didn't seem to be any need for complex security. It was a relatively small kingdom- the castle offset from the town. A flash of silver caught his eye, and he frowned as a female figure slipped unnoticed through a side gate, and he realized the commotion he heard earlier might have been coming from her room.

Frowning, he turned back towards the bed and left the curtains parted. A thin sliver of light danced across the floor and highlighted the sleeping woman's face. A small smile flickered across his face, as she grumbled and rolled over- skillfully blocking the intrusion of light with one of her pillows. He grabbed his pants from a pile on the floor, and then reached for his shoes. Fumbling with the laces in the dark, he finally got them tied. Thankfully, he had left his coat on the chair. He didn't want to open the closet door, and risk waking Lisbon up. Creeping across the room, he froze when he heard the soft sound of a throat being cleared, and he sheepishly turned back to the bed.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully as Lisbon stared at him with a squinty expression.

"Jane, it's five o'clock in the morning. What the hell are you doing?" she rasped as she rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, snack time?" he said without a trace of deception. She narrowed her eyes and he sighed. Of course she'd see right through him.

"You do know it's not polite to wander around someone else's house…" She trailed off when she noticed his gaze sweeping back to the window. "What is it?"

"I'm just going to go check on Divinia," he answered, making no move to mention the vampiress had ventured outside.

"Don't do anything stupid," she mumbled while giving him the best glare she could possibly manage while she was still half asleep.

He nodded, and grabbed his coat. As he opened the door, he heard her roll over and burry herself in the covers, while mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'annoying men' and 'sleep'. He grinned. She really wasn't a morning person. Slipping out of the room, he was relieved to find the hallway empty. Listening for any sign of movement, he headed towards the door while carefully noting the position of the guards. Lisbon would be proud, he mused with a smile. He was exceedingly pleased when he reached the side entrance without any interruption. Casting one more look down the corridor, he silently slipped out into the night.

Jane shivered once, before pulling his jacket tighter. There was a light breeze blowing, but it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been in the previous week. Apparently, their seasons were shifting. Elina had explained that their cold spell was known as the Storm Season- appropriately named for the dreary weather and cold temperatures, that seemed to block the sun for a period of several months. It was also the time period where the vampires were most active, seeing how they could venture farther without an overbearing worry of getting caught in the sun. That season was ending, and he assumed Divinia, Cayt, and Tracie would stick too more nighttime roaming. Glancing up, he frowned. Morning would break in less than an hour, and if the lightening of the sky was any sign, the sun would rise and be visible for the first time in months.

The sound of a branch snapping shook him from his thoughts, and he glanced around the small courtyard. He had reached the side entrance, the gray stone looming ominously above him. Naturally curious, he felt a brief burst of apprehension and he wondered if maybe he should have brought Lisbon with him. Eyeing the still dark forest, he reached down and grabbed a large branch off the forest floor. Feeling foolish, his grip tightened as everything seemed to quiet around him. Without warning, his feet were knocked out from under him, and he grimaced as his head slammed against the cold ground, rattling his teeth.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," he called out, not sure if he wanted a response. He was greeted with a low familiar laughter, and he could feel a swell of anger swarm up.

"We meet again," Maldonado said as a large group of figures cloaked in black swept towards the castle. The guard wasn't due to return to this area for another eight minutes, leaving the castle and it's inhabitants woefully unprepared for this sort of attack. Jane didn't even get a chance to call out as a large combat boot blocked his vision. The kick sent him reeling, and slowly everything faded to black.

* * *

Tracie had a stitch in her side, but she didn't dare slow down. Pushing herself faster, she practically flew across the forest, running as silently as possible. Occasionally, she had to duck or swing up into the trees, but the intruders hadn't been able to get a fix on her yet. The sound of an energy weapon discharge sent her flying to the ground, as a burst of light flashed past her. Breathing heavily, she vaulted into another tree and scampered over the wall. She landed gracefully on the other side, and a quick glance to her left informed her that the Dream Spirits had almost reached the side entrance. Her muscles ached, but she knew she had to keep going. She was the only warning the castle would have.

Sprinting to the side kitchen, she scampered up to the roof. A bullet whizzed past her ear, and she burst through the first window she could reach, and landed in a pile on the floor. Swiping the broken shards of glass from her arms, she jumped up and eyed her surroundings. The room was dark, but she could just make out a long table and several chairs in the faint moonlight. Fumbling with the doorknob, she burst into the hallway, and leapt up the next staircase. Limping slightly, she pounded on the first door she came too, and stumbled to the floor when the door opened unexpectedly.

"Tracie?" a gruff voice asked. The young vampiress looked into the face of Jack O'Neill, and sighed in relief.

"Dream Spirits….breaking in from the side entrance…Div… thinks Maldonado's with them," she panted as she climbed to her feet. The sound of breaking glass punctuated her statement, and Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" he grumbled and disappeared back into his room to grab his weapon. The next door down opened, and Cayt practically flew out with a panicked expression.

"Where's Div?" He frantically asked Tracie, who could only shrug in response. The vampire cursed and disappeared down the corridor without another moment wasted as Teresa stormed out of her room.

"Has anyone seen Jane?" she called as the others ventured out of their rooms, confused with all the commotion.

Sighing heavily, she had just enough time to grab her weapon before the intruders surrounded them from both sides of the corridor. Neither side moved, and to be honest, the all looked ridiculous standing around in various states of undress. They were outnumbered. Jack stared down the cloaked figures daring them to make a move. They wouldn't survive a firefight and he wasn't sure if any backup would be coming.

"Just like old times," his second in command whispered as they were herded towards the entryway.

Jack watched as Carter inventoried their situation, obviously looking for any weaknesses they could exploit. They were marched down the grand staircase where they spent the next few minutes in relative silence, and Jack realized that Divinia, Cayt, and Jane were missing. Grimacing, he wondered what they were in store for as the sound of yelling echoed down a nearby hallway. They watched uneasily as Elina was ushered in by several guards who promptly released her. The castle guard lined the area, and although they outnumbered the Dream Spirits, they held their fire to prevent threatening the lives of the others.

"I have no quarrel with you, Your Majesty," Maldonado said as he stepped forward from the rear of his band.

"I demand you leave here at once. If you exit now, no action will be taken against you or your men," Elina bargained angrily while motioning for her men to hold their fire. Maldonado chuckled humorlessly.

"Unfortunately, we do have some business to discuss. Besides, I believe your people have taken something that belongs to me.

"And what makes you think that?" Elina asked stoically.

"This," he stated firmly.

Snapping his fingers, a pair of cloaked Dream Spirits emerged from the rear of the group with an unconscious figure hanging between them. Jack groaned as he recognized the CBI consultant, and tried not to react to Lisbon's sharp intake of air. Jane's head lolled forward, and they could see a thin trickle of blood trailing from his nose. Wordlessly, they dumped his unconscious body unceremoniously in the middle of the floor, and Jack closed his eyes. This wouldn't be a quick escape. There were too many variables, and two of the vampires were still missing. Suddenly, everything looked much more difficult. They'd just have to sit back and wait. For now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahhhhhh! It's the last chapter and it puts the story over 40,000 words! I can't believe this one's finished. Wow. I just have to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite-ed this story. I'm so glad so many of y'all have been able to enjoy the world I've created. I love letting these guys all play in the same sandbox, and thank you for all your comments, support, and encouragement! I really had a hard time writing this chapter, because I don't want it to end! Once again, thanks to twin who let me steal her identity and make her undead. I appreciate it! She was so much fun to write!**

**There is a third story in the making which I plan to start this summer. I just can't leave this world alone, but I got to get through finals and Summer Secret Santa on JelloForever first! I hope to take more time to plan it out, but since I did leave this story with a cliffhanger, if you'd like to know the outcome and don't want to wait, feel free to let me know in your review, and I'll fill you in! I don't want to be too mean! I know it does end somewhat abruptly, but it sets up the next story perfectly! Also, please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the next story!**

**Thanks to: ELODIEWOLFE, TROMANA, WILD DAISIES, KAYAMIRA, CHARLIE BLUE, NELLIE, and TIGERLILLY for reviewing the last chapter! Hugs for everyone! Now don't be too mad at me! **

***runs and hides***

**Chapter Twenty One**

Teresa Lisbon froze when she saw Jane's limp form tossed to the ground in front of them. Her breath caught in her throat, and although she tried to conceal the effect he had on her, she was sure Maldonado had caught a glimpse of emotion across her face. Gritting her teeth, she analyzed the situation they were stuck in. The room was rather spacious, with large columns lining the marble floor. The main staircase was to their right, and Elina and her guards had approached from their left. She knew it was possible for Elina to signal her guards to attack and they would probably capture Maldonado and his men, especially since they outnumbered them. Unfortunately, it would more than likely resolve in heavy casualties in their little group, seeing how each person was flanked by Dream Spirits on either side.

She calmly watched as Maldonado studied them, his eyes trailing along each figure. His lips curved into a small smile, as he glanced towards the large windows. The sun was beginning to rise, and a small sliver of light appeared to the left. She wasn't sure how long it would be before the entire room was bathed in light, and she could see Tracie nervously noting the same fact. Worried about the two missing vampires, she hoped they had just disappeared while they could, but she had a feeling Divinia wouldn't leave them trapped in a situation she blamed herself for. Clearing her mind, Lisbon's eyes snapped back to the Dream Spirit as he nudged Jane in the torso with the toe of his boot.

"He's unconscious, for god's sake," she called out, trying to deflect attention away from Jane.

"Are all your women so feisty?" Maldonado asked as he approached them.

Jack instantly tensed beside her as the Dream Spirit eyed Lisbon and Sam once more. Reaching out, her grabbed Lisbon's chin and lifted it, turning her head roughly from side to side. She didn't make a sound. He smiled and released her, before turning his attention to Van Pelt. The red head tried to hold his gaze, but eventually dropped her eyes to the floor causing Maldonado to burst out in laughter. Lisbon let out a faint sigh of relief as he took a few steps backward. She knew better than to underestimate the man in front of her. He seemed to have a problem with women, and if given the chance, she knew he would not hesitate to remind them.

"I know you're here, doll," he stated. His voices echoed throughout the room as he eyed the shadows. "I have something that belongs to you, and you may want to hurry or things might get painful…"

"Leave them alone," a woman's voice answered, and they all swung their heads around to find the source.

Divinia stood at the top of the stairs. Her knife was pressed against the throat of one of Maldonado's guards as she forced him to walk forward. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she looked down on the scene before her. Her eyes locked onto Jane's unconscious body, before quickly surveying the others for injuries. The man in front of her sneered as he fought her grasp. She twisted his head slightly and he immediately calmed. There was no illusion that the vampiress would not hesitate to snap his neck if she so desired.

"Hello, my dear, or should I say, Your Highness." Divinia's lips tightened as Maldonado let out a small chuckle. Lisbon noticed several of the guards lower their weapons ever so slightly as they looked from Divinia to Elina.

"Your move," Divinia stated with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Now doll, although your choice of apparel is interesting, you know what I prefer. I'm sure you could find something more suitable. I'll even release some of your acquaintances as a show of my goodwill."

Lisbon warily watched as Maldonado grinned, his eyes lingering along the vampiress' figure. With interest, she noticed that Divinia's expression remained impassive. Without warning, she smacked the guard's head into the railing and sent his unconscious body tumbling down the stairs. Lisbon drew in a sharp breath as she waited for the Dream Spirit to retaliate. They all were surprised when he burst into laughter, obviously enjoying his game of cat and mouse.

"And you know that I hate being blackmailed," she retorted rather flippantly.

Waving his hand, Lisbon watched in surprise as Van Pelt, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Rigsby were shoved towards Elina's guard. She found it rather odd that he was a man of his word, and she wondered just what sort of dangerous game they were enveloped in. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't as it seemed, and a quick look at Jack told her they needed to be ready to move at a moment's notice.

"I'd hurry if I were you. It's only minutes time till the sun rises, and I don't think your mate would appreciate the sudden burst of light…"

Divinia growled before disappearing down the corridor towards their sleeping quarters. Minutes ticked by and Maldonado seemed content to wait in silence- his eyes trained on the top of the staircase. At his feet, Jane began to stir. Lisbon watched as he coughed and shifted slightly, and she silently urged him to stay still. Her hands trembled with the rush of adrenaline and she slowly wiped her palms on her pants. Jane's eyes flickered open and he groaned while he tried to recognize his surroundings. Their eyes locked, and he settled. She was thankful he avoided any rash action.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned her head. Divinia stood at the top of the staircase in an off-the-shoulder brown dress. The corset bodice was trimmed with lavender ribbon, and Lisbon was amazed at how different the vampiress looked. She stood with a regal air, her silver hair loose, but pinned back from her face. She looked every inch her parents' child, minus the combat boots peeking out from under the hem. Lisbon fought back a grin at that addition.

"Where is he?" Divinia seethed as sunlight began to spill across the floor.

Without another world, Maldonado glanced at the guard to his right who promptly disappeared. He returned a few seconds later leading two more Dream Spirits who were supporting a bloody figure between them. Cayt's head hung down, a thin trickle of blood dripping from his hairline. His clothing was in tatters, and he didn't seem to have the energy to protest the rough treatment. He raised his head weakly and wordlessly communicated with his lover. The level of understanding the two vampires had never ceased to amaze Lisbon. Glancing at Jane, she hoped he's understand the importance of not doing anything stupid as Divinia slowly made her way down the stairs.

As she slipped past them, Lisbon felt her softly brush against her side sending a shock right through her. It was as if the vampiress had spoken to her directly. _Get to the Stargate as quickly as possible. It's going to get a bit chaotic. _Lisbon glanced at Jack, and wondered if she'd need to relay the message. He had also obviously heard the vampiress, and casually glanced at Daniel who quickly disappeared off to the side. She exchanged a look with Sam who was biting her lip as she appeared to analyze the room schematics, obviously looking for anything that could give them an advantage.

* * *

General Hammond sighed as the klaxons began to blare, red lights flashing throughout Stargate Command. He reached the gate room in seconds, and quickly looked to Walter for details. Although there were a few SG teams out on missions, the clenching in his gut told him that in was most likely his flagship team.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation," Walter urgently announced. "It's SG1's IDC. They're coming in hot."

General Hammond paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "Lower the Iris," he called as the marines lined the gate room to ensure that no unwanted visitors got through. The point of origin locked, and the gate opened. Daniel Jackson ran through a few minutes later with some of Agent Lisbon's team behind him.

"Dr. Jackson, report!" he called as he looked down from the observation room.

* * *

Divinia stopped a few steps away from the Dream Spirit and cocked her head to the side in a slight challenge. She remained unflinchingly still as Maldonado's eyes racked over her body, obviously pleased with the change in apparel. The others watched in tense silence, as another guard came up beside the vampiress with a familiar band of metal in his hand. Once he was within reach, Divinia snatched a knife from under her loose dress and swung at his chest, instantly killing the guard. Maldonado's eyes narrowed as she spun around, but he remained motionless as more guards began to approach.

"Go now!" she called as both groups descended into chaos.

Lifting a hand, she raised a shield around both Cayt and Jane, unable to concentrate on too much at once. Jack instantly broke into action with a sharp glance towards Sam, and Lisbon felt herself being dragged towards the back of the room. Struggling, she stilled with a glare from her childhood friend.

"I'm not leaving without him," Lisbon hissed. "Take the others first."

With a quick nod, Lisbon watched as Sam directed the rest of her team back towards the Stargate that rested in the adjoining room. Keeping an eye on the fight in front of her, Lisbon watched as Jack and Teal'c quickly sprinted towards Divinia's side. The vampiress looked exhausted already, and beads of sweat were lining her forehead. As occasional blows hit, her shields would flicker, but they remained standing. Elina's guards ventured closer, but still seemed unsure of jumping into the fray. There was still too much risk, but they started to eliminate the Dream Spirits on the outside.

Silently, Divinia dropped the shield around Jane, and Teal'c quickly rushed in to pull the blond out of the middle of the fight. Jane looked a little queasy, but was able to stand on his own two feet for the most part. Lisbon slipped an arm around his waist in support, and they hobbled towards the door, as Teal'c headed back towards the vampiress.

* * *

Lisbon grimaced as they traveled through the wormhole. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to breathe as they emerged on the other side. She wasn't sure how anyone could get used to that feeling. Glancing towards the others, she was relieved to see that for the most part, her team remained uninjured. Trudging down the ramp, they joined the rest of the group to wait for the others who were staring at the gate uneasily. She knew it was unusual for SG1 to be this split up coming back from off-world, but this mission had blown every rule out of the water. Looking at Jane, she fought back a smile as he appeared to study his arms and legs for sources of pain and discomfort.

* * *

Sensing the failure of his plan, Maldonado started to get more reckless with his attack, and centered in on Divinia. A loud explosion ripped through the room, sending everyone flying towards the ground as chunks of plaster began to fall from the ceiling. Distracted, Divinia cried out as Maldonado's knife sliced at her side, ripping fabric as he tried to twist the blade. Kicking out with her foot, she caught him in the knee which made him drop the knife as he howled in pain.

Her shield fell, and Jack grabbed the dazed vampire. Elina's guards moved in at that moment, and Divinia backed off still clutching her left side. Teal'c grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the gate. With a nod towards her sister, Divinia didn't fight the Jaffa's grasp as shots echoed around them. Practically skidding into the next room with Jack and Cayt close behind, the welcoming blue pool of the connected Stargate greeted them. Looking around the room, she realized the others had already gone through. Running towards the ramp, she stumbled, and smiled appreciatively as Teal'c caught her elbow. As soon as they were in the clear she knew her sister and the palace guards would have full control of the situation.

Climbing up the ramp, she froze when a gunshot rang throughout the room. Turning, she saw Jack stumble as a wave of pain erupted in her mind. Cayt grimaced before looking up at her. His face hardened and his eyes moved from her face over to the Jaffa, and she knew what he intended to do. Trying to turn back, Teal'c practically picked her up as another shot rang out, shattering the DHD beside the Stargate. Gasping in pain, she fought as Teal'c continued to pull her through the Stargate.

"Get her out of here," she heard Jack call out. Her eyes locked with Cayt's once more as he pressed his hand over his bloody bicep. The last thing she saw was Jack and Cayt hit the floor to avoid another onslaught of bullets as she was roughly pulled through the wormhole.

* * *

"Three minutes remaining," Walter told the apprehensive group crowded in the gate room.

Sam Carter's eyes were nervously locked on the gate although she tried to retain her military mask. Jane batted at the nurse who was trying to get him down to the infirmary, obviously unconcerned with his own well-being. A glare from Lisbon convinced him to at least sit down and get looked at. Tracie was huddled close to Cho in the rear of the group, as she looked wide-eyed at the room around her. She warily eyed the guards lining the room, M14's in hand.

"What happens if time runs out?" Van Pelt whispered to Daniel.

"The gate can only remain open for thirty-eight minute windows. It'll have to be shut down, and then the address will need to be redialed. It will leave the other four stranded if they don't make it in time, and if it shuts down when they're in mid-transportation…" his voice trailed off, and Van Pelt gulped.

Without warning, Divinia and Teal'c came tumbling through the gate, and upon finding his feet the big Jaffa grabbed the vampiress with all his strength as she tried to bolt back towards the gate. She seemed unaware of the open wound on her side, as Teal'c dragged her down the ramp.

"No, no, no, no…" she cried out as she struggled against the tall man. The sweat lining his face was testament to the woman's strength. She would have easily broken through anyone else's grasp.

"Let me go! We have to go back," she yelled as she slammed her fists into Teal'c's chest. The Jaffa grimaced as he tried to contain her anger. Suddenly, the gate deactivated and the others could only stare in stunned silence.

"Redial the gate!" Sam urged. No one moved as Walter silently dialed the address. Only six of the chevrons would lock as the ring rotated around. The gate would not engage.

"Dial it again!" the vampiress cried. The others averted their eyes, as she sunk to the ground, no longer struggling against Teal'c.

"It's not connecting on their end," Walter said softly after obliging Divinia's request. "There's nothing we can do at the moment."

The next few moments passed in a blur, as they were ordered to the infirmary with a debriefing to follow. The marines had filed out in silence out of respect for the missing SG1 leader, unsure of how to respond to the visitors. Hanging back, Lisbon watched as Jane slowly approached the vampiress who remained curled up on the floor, her eyes fixated on the inactive gate. He slowly reached out his hand, and she visibly flinched.

"Don't touch me," she spat vehemently, her eyes flashing with grief and anger. Cradling her head in her hands, she was slowly bathed in a pale green light as she started to self-heal. Backing up, Lisbon touched his arm before linking her hand in his. Pulling him towards the infirmary, she cast one sad look back at the upset vampiress. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew Jane needed medical attention. Hell, they all did.

From above, General Hammond watched as the blonde astrophysicist tried to maintain her appearance. Daniel lingered by her side, and although, neither of the two officers would admit to anything, it was clear to him that there was something between them. Then again, SG1 was extremely close, and with the unknown status of their leader they had a reason to be upset. The CBI agents followed behind, seemingly unsure of how to react to this unknown situation. Running a hand across his forehead, he looked back to the room below him and stared at the strange woman who was glowing green. Signaling Walter to make sure no one disturbed her, he headed back to his office to alert the President. A rescue mission would need to be authorized immediately. Until then, there was nothing anyone could do but wait. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the red phone.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
